CINTA
by Bintang Timur
Summary: Rumor buruk tentang mahasiswi yang pergi merantau ke kota lain untuk belajar, memang sudah lama beredar. / Sakura ingin membuktikan pada adiknya, Menma, kalau dia bisa menyelesaikan kuliah masternya tanpa harus terbawa arus pergaulan dan terlibat sex bebas. / "Mbak nggak akan hamil diluar nikah," katanya waktu itu. Tapi bagaimana kalau si Bajingan kampus mengincarnya?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning : AU. OOC. Multichapter. Lemon?**_

 _###_

 **SAKURA POV—**

"Bisa nggak berhenti nyusahin orang sekali aja?" dia terdengar sangat kesal.

"Dan bisa nggak kamu berhenti bersikap kayak kakek-kakek ambeien sekali aja?" balasku sembari meletakan tas ranselku di samping tempat tidur, kemudian bersidekap dan berbalik untuk menatapnya.

Menma mendelik, dia mendengus lalu mengusap wajahnya frustrasi. "Kenapa nyusul aku datang ke Konoha?"

"Aku datang ke sini buat ngelanjutin kuliah S2-ku di kampus tempat kamu kuliah, dan aku janji aku nggak akan ikut campur urusan pribadi kamu." Ya Tuhan, mahluk yang satu ini benar-benar menjengkelkan. Ayah sama Ibu saja nggak ada masalah soal aku ngelanjutin S2-ku di Konoha, tapi malah dia yang ngomel.

"Ini bukan tentang urusan pribadi! Ini tentang ...," Menma kembali menghela napas berat lalu maju mendekatiku, dia kemudian berbisik. "Pergaulan di lingkungan ini." Menma tinggal di Rumah BTN yang dibeli Ayah dua tahun yang lalu, saat dia pertama kali datang ke kota ini untuk menuntut ilmu.

"Kalau soal pergaulan aku bisa ..."

"Laki-laki di sekitar sini dan di lingkungan tempatku kuliah banyak yang kurang ajar!" Dia. Berkata gusar.

"Jangan khawatir soal laki-laki, aku bisa jaga diri," aku mencoba menenangkannya. Menma ini adikku, beda umur kami tiga tahun, tapi tingkahnya benar-benar seperti seorang Ayah protektif yang menyebalkan.

"Mbak Sakura ..." Menma mendesah putus asa sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Lagian aku datang ke sini buat kuliah, bukan buat nyari cowok. Jadi kamu tenang saja."

"Mbak. Mending Mbak pulang sekarang deh."

"Apa?" Aku melotot. Kampret nih anak, seenaknya maen ngusir orang yang lebih tua. Dia nggak tahu apa. Perjuanganku harus mabuk laut. Kelimpungan di atas kapal, selama tiga hari dua malam, buat nyebrang pulau datang ke kota ini?

"Aku benar-benar nggak punya waktu buat jagain Mbak. Kegiatan kuliah sama kerjaan sampinganku benar-benar menyita waktu!" Menma bolak-balik emosi sambil sesekali menghela nafas frustrasi.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Menma!" bentakku kesal. "Aku lahir tiga tahun lebih dulu dari kamu, dan aku nggak minta dijagain! Aku datang ke sini buat kuliah bukan buat nyari cowok, bisa nggak sih kamu hapus pikiran negatif kamu tentang aku?!"

Menma memejamkan mata. Dia berhenti tepat di depanku kemudian menarik napas berat, seolah dia sedang menghitung dalam hati untuk menenangkan diri. Setelah itu dia membuka matanya, raut wajahnya tampak lelah dan serius.

"Aku percaya sama Mbak. Aku percaya Mbak bukan perempuan nakal yang bertingkah macam-macam. Tapi Mbak, aku nggak percaya sama pergaulan anak-anak muda di lingkungan sini," kesedihan yang tersirat dalam suara Menma membuatku terdiam, apa terjadi sesuatu padanya? "Hampir semua teman perempuan yang satu sekolah sama aku waktu di SMA, dan merantau kuliah ke tempat ini ...," Dia menggantung kalimatnya dan enggan menatapku, "hamil di luar nikah."

Aku mendesah. Rumor jelek tentang mahasiswi perantau yang pergi ke kota lain untuk menuntut ilmu, memang sudah beredar sejak dulu. Dan kenyataannya memang lumayan banyak mahasiswi di daerahku yang pulang kampung dengan perut yang sudah isi. Jadi aku tidak akan kaget dengan pergaulan bebas yang dikhawatirkan adikku Menma.

Memang sih, sejak dulu aku selalu berada dalam lingkungan yang 'jinak'. Tidak seperti teman-teman lain yang selepas SMA akan pergi merantau ke luar daerah untuk melanjutkan kuliah, aku lebih memilih melanjutkan kuliahku di sebuah universitas swasta di kota kecil tempatku tinggal—hingga aku mendapat gelar sarjana. Dan sekarang aku memutuskan untuk pergi merantau untuk menambah pengalaman hidup.

Karena Menma kuliah di Konoha, Ayah dan Ibu berpikir lebih aman bagiku melanjutkan kuliah di sana, ada Menma yang bisa menjaga.

"Kamu nggak perlu khawatir soal itu, Mbak nggak akan macam-macam." Aku nggak tahu lagi mesti ngomong apa, kalau Menma ngamuk bisa bahaya. Dia nggak akan segan nyeret aku ke bandara atau pelabuhan buat mulangin aku ke kampung halaman.

Kalau lagi marah Menma bisa lebih galak daripada Ayah. Haaah. Sebenarnya di sini siapa Kakaknya, siapa adiknya sih? Kok aku ngerasa kayak anak kecil bandel waktu diomelin sama Menma.

"Haaaah. Terserah Mbak deh." Dia akhirnya mengalah, setelah beberapa saat terdiam. Memikirkan sesuatu.

Horeee!

"Asalkan Mbak jangan keluar rumah."

Maksud lo? Aku cengo.

"Kalau mau ke kampus, biar aku atau Naruto yang antar, kami bakal nungguin Mbak sampai pulang."

Naruto itu sepupu kami, sekaligus _roommate_ Menma. Mereka seumuran.

"Dan ... Jangan sembarangan dekat atau ngobrol sama laki-laki ..."

Kampret! Nih anak aturannya lebih parah dari Ayah. Ibuuuu kenapa kau memberiku adik laki-laki yang seperti ini? Huhuhuuu. Dia selalu sok galak dan sok ngatur, nggak nyadar diri statusnya cuma sebagai adik. Hiks. Tahu gini waktu pertama kali Menma lahir, aku bakal suruh Ibu masukin kembali Menma ke dalam perut Ibu. Nih anak nyebelin banget.

"Dan satu lagi ..." Menma yang hendak keluar berhenti di depan pintu kamar—yang baru menjadi kamar—ku, "... Kalau aku sama Naruto pergi ke kampus, Mbak kami kunci di dalam rumah. Kuncinya kami yang bawa," dia kemudian pergi sambil bersiul santai.

 _WHAT!_

Aku melongo syok. Berasa jadi tahanan rumah tanpa catatan kriminal!

"Lho, Mbak Sakura?" Naruto tampak terkejut melihat penghuni rumah BTN tempat tinggalnya dan Menma bertambah satu orang.

Sepertinya dia baru pulang kuliah. Menma bilang Naruto mengambil jam kuliah sore.

"Hai Nar!" Sambil terus menikmati gado-gado yang tadi dibeli Menma, aku nyengir dan melambaikan tanganku padanya.

"Mbak kok bisa ada di sini?" Melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya di samping pintu masuk, Naruto kemudian menghampiri kami, lalu duduk di sofa di sampingku dan Menma.

"Mbak bakal tinggal di sini untuk sementara."

Dia tampak terkejut mendengar jawabanku, sekilas kulihat dia mengerling cemas ke arah Menma. "Buat apa Mbak?"

"Mbak mau ngelanjutin S2 di sini. Di kampus tempat kalian kuliah."

"Oh."

"Memangnya Mbak nggak boleh tinggal di sini ya?" Aku mulai kesal dengan reaksi berlebihan dua adik gantengku yang mau beranjak dewasa ini. Demi Tuhan, aku bukan bocah!

"Ya bolehlah Mbak, siapa sih yang bilang nggak boleh?" Naruto memamerkan cengiran tiga jarinya yang menawan padaku.

Hedeuh, untung udah kuanggap adik sendiri, kalau nggak kugebet juga nih anak. Untuk type cowok, Naruto termasuk dalam kategori GANTENG SANGAT! Walau dia bukan termasuk dalam kategori' percampuran darah bule' yang sedang diminati kaum hawa Asia. Seperti halnya Menma, Naruto memiliki tinggi dan proposi badan yang bagus, rambutnya pirang berantakan, kulitnya hitam manis, garis wajah yang tegas membingkai mata tajamnya, serta hidung mancung, dan bibir pas yang enak dipandang.

Kalau adik kesayanganku Menma, mempunyai sifat pendiam dan cendrung tempramen, maka Naruto kebalikannya, dia ceria, santai, dan menyenangkan.

"Tuh, Menma kayaknya nggak ikhlas Mbak tinggal di sini." Aku berkata sinis sambil menunjuk Menma dengan sendok gado-gadoku.

"Nggak ikhlas gimana, Mbak?" Naruto bolak-balik melirikku dan Menma yang masih sibuk cemberut.

"Mukanya ditekuk terus sejak Mbak tiba disini."

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi yang sejak tadi dia tonton, Menma melirikku kesal.

"Oh, jangan khawatir Mbak. Menma emang biasa kok kayak gitu." Naruto mengibaskan tangannya dengan gaya kocak. "Sepertinya dia sedang menstruasi makanya ..." Tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto buru-buru melompat kabur menghindari amukan Menma yang siap melemparnya dengan gelas minuman plastik di atas meja.

Satu minggu berlalu, tinggal bersama Menma dan Naruto rasanya seperti dipenjara. Menma sialan, dia terlalu over protektif padaku. Yang benar saja, aku tidak diijinkan keluar rumah kecuali hanya untuk pergi kuliah.

Aku tidak boleh jalan-jalan di sekitar rumah, bergaul dengan tetangga, dia atau Naruto akan mengunciku di dalam rumah kalau mereka sedang kuliah. Kampret! Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, aku bahkan tidak boleh pergi ke warung depan untuk membeli pembalut. Jangan tanya siapa yang bertugas untuk membeli pembalut, karena jawabannya. Sudah jelas ... NARUTO! Menma menyuruh Naruto, dengan alasan kalau dia yang paling muda diantara kami, Naruto lebih muda beberapa bulan dibanding Menma. Dan aku masih bisa mengingat wajah merah-malu-marah Naruto, saat tiga hari yang lalu Menma menyuruhnya membeli pembalut untukku di warung Nenek Chiyo. 

"Iya nih Bu, lagi masak," sambil membalik dan memeriksa kematangan tiga ekor lele gorengku di wajan di atas kompor, aku kemudian membuat sambal terasi untuk menemani si lele goreng gurih itu.

Pagi-pagi sekali Ibuku menelpon, dan ponsel kuletakan di pantry dan ku-loadspeaker, agar bisa bicara dengan beliau.

"Adik-adikmu mana, Sak?"

"Ah. Ibu kayak nggak tahu cowok aja," aku membungkuk untuk mengambil cobek kecil dan ulekan yang ada di rak piring paling bawah, "mereka masih tidur, Bu," beritahuku sembari membawa cobek itu ke pantry, meletakannya di sana, lalu beranjak menuju kulkas untuk mengambil tomat, cabe, dan segala macamnya.

"Masih tidur? Jam segini?" Ibu terdengar kaget, wajar sih ini udah hampir jam delapan. Dulu si Menma paling rajin bangun pagi, dan tidurnya gak kebo gini.

"Iya Bu, tapi nanti Sakura bangunin mereka kok, kalau makanannya udah selesai dimasak."

Lek-ulek-ulek. Lek-ulek-ulek. Ulek terusss sampai biji lombok sama tomatnya halus, biar nggak kena usus buntu. Buaaah! Bau terasinya nyungsep nusuk idung, benar-benar bikin mabuk. Mirip bau kaos kakinya Naruto, hahaha.

"Jagain adik-adikmu Sakura, bilang sama mereka jangan tidur terlalu larut dan jangan bangun kesiangan! Itu nggak baik," omel Ibu.

Aku tertawa. "Baik Bu."

"Ya udah lanjutin masaknya. Nanti Ibu telpon lagi."

Aku tersenyum mengetahui bahwa Ibu akan menelponku setidaknya tiga kali sehari. Aku tahu Ibu pasti kesepian tidak ada yang menemani. Ayah selalu sibuk dengan toko dan kos-kosan, jadi jarang ada di Rumah. Sementara Konohamaru, adik bungsuku yang tahun ini masuk SMA kelas satu, sedang nakal-nakalnya sekarang dan membuat orang tuaku kewalahan. Dia lebih suka bermain dengan teman-temannya daripada pulang ke Rumah.

"Iya Bu. Oh ya, sampein salam sayang Sakura buat Ayah, Bu."

"Hmmm. Oh ya, kamu sama Menma jangan lupa nelpon adikmu Konohamaru buat nasehatin dia. Udah dua hari dia nggak pulang ke rumah," Ibu mendesah sedih.

Aku terdiam, keningku berkerut. Apa Konohamaru sudah separah itu? Aku harus memberitahu Menma tentang kelakuan anak itu. Aku pikir Menma bisa menasihati si bungsu itu pelan-pelan, Konohamaru pasti mendengarkannya karena dia paling takut pada Menma.

Dulu, saat Konohamaru masih kelas satu SMP, dan dia ketahuan merokok di sekolah. Menma dengan sadis langsung melemparnya masuk ke dalam got depan Rumah orang tua kami. Adik imutku yang masih kinyis-kinyis itu, hampir saja mendapat hadiah bogem dari Abangnya, kalau saja Ibu tidak menangis menghentikan amukan Menma—yang malu pada kelakuan Konohamaru.

"Iya Bu, nanti aku suruh Menma ngomong sama Konohamaru," ucapku.

Ibu kemudian mengucapkan salam, lalu mematikan ponsel. Sementara aku melanjutkan kegiatan memasakku.

***

Aku baru saja selesai memasak dan hendak membangunkan Menma dan Naruto, ketika kudengar suara pintu depan diketuk.

Mengurungkan niatku membangunkan NaruMenma couple (jangan bilang pada mereka kalau aku menyebut mereka couple, mereka bisa menendangku pulang!) Aku segera pergi ke ruang tamu untuk membukakan pintu. Suara ketukan si tamu itu terdengar makin tidak sabaran. Aku menebak kalau tamunya lebih dari satu, laki-laki dan perempuan, karena aku mendengar pertengkaran kecil di balik pintu.

"Aku tahu kamu ada masalah dengan Menma, Bung. Tapi mengalahlah sedikit. Dia ketua kelompok untuk tugas kuliah Sejarahku, aku hanya memintamu mengantarku ke sini agar aku bisa menyerahkan bahan tugasku padanya. Berhenti mengomel" gadis tamu itu meninggikan suaranya di akhir kalimat.

"Tapi kemarin dia mukul aku, Karin," geram sebuah suara berat nan maskulin.

"Itu sih salah kamu sendiri, siapa suruh ngehamilin pacarnya dia!" Si gadis berkata sinis sambil terus mengetuk pintu rumah.

"Ceweknya dia aja yang gampangan. Aku kasih tahu ya, bukan sama aku aja si Sara tidur, tapi sama beberapa anak lain juga dari fakultas Ekonomi!" Bela si cowok bersuara berat.

Sebelah alisku terangkat mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Pacarnya Menma hamil? Dan cowok yang ngehamilin pacar Menma ada di balik pintu ini? Kurang ajar! Aku menggertakan gigi Marah sembari membuka pintu. Dan ...

"Aduhhh!"

"Uh. Maaf!"

"Hati-hati dong kalau mau ngetuk pintu!" Bentakku mendelik sebal, menatap cewek berkacamata dengan rambut merah menyala. Berpenampilan modis dengan celana pinsil biru pudar super ketat, dan blouse tanpa lengan berbelahan dada rendah, ditambah aksesoris kalung-gelang dan anting bergaya minimalis. Dia memakai tas selempang lucu khas anak kuliahan yang sesuai dengan warna blousenya.

Si cewek rambut apel merah tampak terkejut melihatku. Begitu pula dengan dengan cowok berambut gelap acak-acakan, yang mengenakan t-shirt hitam dan jins biru, yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"M-maaf ...," Cewek itu tergagap kaku. Dia mengamatiku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Kata PENASARAN, dengan huruf kapital tertulis jelas di wajahnya, dan juga wajah si cowok muda ganteng itu.

"Hmm," responku mendadak jengah ketika teman cowok dari si cewek yang dipanggil 'Karin' itu menatapku intens, sebelah alisnya terangkat tinggi.

"M-Menma-nya ada?" Karin akhirnya bisa kembali bersuara. 

"Masih tidur di kamar," jawabku.

"Bisa tolong panggilin? Aku teman kampusnya, mau ngumpulin bahan tugas kelompok." Cuma perasaanku aja, atau nada bicara Karin mendadak jadi sinis padaku.

"Oke. Tunggu disini," ucapku sembari masuk ke dalam rumah, lalu mengetuk pintu kamar Menma dan Naruto yang letaknya di dekat dapur.

Menma keluar dengan tampang kusut, rambut awut-awutan, bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana boxer puma hitamnya. Kayaknya nyawa tuh anak masih belum ngumpul semua. Tapi biarpun berantakan gitu, aku bisa bilang apa, adikku tetap keliatan ganteng dan hot kok. Haha. Kujamin cewek bohay di depan pasti mumpeng ngeliat si Menma toples. Jangan ngejek aku, muji adik sendiri nggak dosa kok. Kenyataannya adikku memang ganteng.

"Karin?" Sapa Menma pada si cewek bohay rambut apel.

"Hai Menma." Karin tampak ramah, beda sama si Cowok ganteng di belakangnya yang langsung melotot marah ngeliat Menma.

"Ngapain kamu ke sini?" Menma juga kelihatannya nggak suka sama tuh cowok.

"Aku nganterin Karin" balas si cowok itu jutek.

Menma menggeram. Beruntung aku bisa menenangkan adikku, dengan menyentuh lengannya. Dia menyadari kalau aku berdiri di belakangnya. Aku tahu kalau Menma tidak akan pernah berkelahi di depanku.

Karin menatapku sendu. Dia lalu menyerahkan bahan tugasnya pada Menma, kemudian mengajak cowok tampan yang bertengkar dengan Menma itu untuk pergi. Mereka datang ke rumah ini menggunakan motor sport ninja berwarna gelap.

Sebelum naik ke motor sportnya, cowok itu kembali menatapku intens, dia lalu menyeringai, kemudian menyuruh Karin untuk naik ke motornya, setelah itu mereka pergi.

"Siapa dia, Dik?" tanyaku penasaran pada cowok yang bersama Karin tadi.

"Bukan siapa-siapa!" Jawab Menma gusar. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Jam kuliah Mbak, masih satu jam lagi kan?" tanya Menma sembari berjalan beriringan denganku menyusuri koridor kampus.

Setelah lebih dari enam minggu berada di Konoha, akhirnya aku resmi menjadi Mahasiswi di Universitas tempat Menma kuliah. Aku berhasil melewati tes seleksi penerimaan calon mahasiswa/i program pascasarjana dengan nilai yang lumayan bagus. Dan ini hari pertamaku kuliah.

Menma mendesah, dia menggaruk tengkuknya gelisah. "Lima menit lagi aku ada kuliah," gumamnya cemberut sambil menatap lurus ke depan, mengabaikan sapaan sok manis dan cekikikan genit dari Mahasiswi-Mahasiswi cantik yang berpapasan dengannya.

Ternyata adikku punya banyak peminat, lumayan popular. Kalau aja cewek-cewek itu tahu, Menma sering nggak mandi waktu datang ke kampus, cuma cuci muka, ganti baju, sama parfuman, pasti mereka bakalan illfell. Beruntungnya tampangmu nggak mendukung kebiasaan burukmu, Dek.

Menma membawaku ke Cafetaria, kami duduk di meja sudut ruangan yang tersembunyi dari pandangan penasaran Mahasiswa/i lain.

"Mbak, nggak apa-apa kan aku tinggal sendiri?" Menma menatapku cemas.

Aku mendengus. Ya ampun Menma, aku ini Kakakmu, bukan anak umur lima tahun yang harus dijagain! "Nggak apa-apa," jawabku kesal.

"Naruto sialan!" Menma kemudian menggerutu panjang-pendek tentang Naruto, yang kemarin sudah pergi untuk mendaki gunung Hokage bersama teman-temannya. Dia anggota Mapala. Dan Naruto bilang dia akan pulang minggu depan.

"Ya udah Mbak aku masuk dulu. Jangan macam-macam," dia memperingatkan.

Aku mendelik. Memangnya aku mau macam-macam soal apa coba?

"Jangan pergi kemana-mana, tunggu sampai jam kuliahku selesai. Nanti aku bakal antar Mbak ke kelas."

Ya ampun, makin hari adikku Menma, makin tuir kayak Bapak-Bapak.

"Dan yang terakhir ... Jangan tanggepin apapun kalau mahluk-mahluk astral di sana ngajak Mbak kenalan," dia menggedikan dagunya—menunjuk ke arah meja yang berada di tengah Cafetaria, yang ramai diduduki oleh mahasiswa-mahasiswi berpenampilan 'WOW' dengan kategori tampang cakep yang di atas rata-rata. Tahulah gimana penampilan anak orang kaya manja yang suka seenaknya, membentuk koloni sendiri, dan menganggap bahwa merekalah yang berkuasa. Aku melihat Karin berada dalam kelompok itu, dia menatapku sinis—seperti menyimpan dendam padaku.

Hei! Seharusnya aku yang dendam sama dia, waktu itu diakan sudah seenak dengkulnya ngetuk jidatku, dikira pintu apa?

"Beres!" Setelah mendapat jawabanku Menma kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Cafetaria, sebelumnya dia berpesan padaku, kalau ada apa-apa aku disuruh menelponnya.

Oke Dek, Oke, tidak perlu khawatir, Kakakmu yang cantik ini bisa jaga diri.

Sambil menunggu Menma, aku memutuskan membeli minuman teh botol dan snack, untuk menjadi teman pengganjal perut. Bermain ponsel, bertegur sapa dengan teman-temanku di media social di dunia maya kulakukan untuk menghibur diri, menunggu Menma keluar dari kelasnya, dan menghindari tatapan penasaran dan tak suka dari mereka yang ada di Cafetaria.

"Hai Cantik."

Sebelah alisku terangkat tinggi melihat satu sosok cowok tinggi, berkulit hitam manis, dengan kepala rada plontos mirip mantan suami Ayu Ting-ting, menghampiriku lalu duduk di kursi di depanku. Dia mengenakan celana jins hitam yang sobek pada bagian lututnya, dan juga kaos hitam lengan pendek ketat yang mencetak otot-otot bisepnya. Aku bisa melihat potongan tatoo aneh—yang aku tidak tahu gambar apa itu, di lengannya. Dia berasal dari koloni yang tidak diperbolehkan Menma untuk bergaul denganku.

"Boleh kenalan?"

Dia mengulurkan tangan, aku masih diam—tak menjawab, bolak-balik menatap tangannya dan juga mukanya yang nggak jelek-jelek amat itu.

"Aku Shin, cowok terganteng dan terkece di fakultas Ekonomi," katanya percaya diri, disusul seruan mencemo'oh dari teman-temannya yang lain di belakang. "Kamu ..."

Aku terdiam sejenak, berpikir apakah aku menanggapi cowok ini atau tidak. Dan ...

"Sakura," jawabku memasang ekspresi datar, sambil kembali berkutat dengan smarthphone-ku, mengabaikan keberadaannya.

Menarik kembali tangannya yang tak ingin kujabat, Shin tersenyum lebar.

"Nama yang cantik untuk gadis secantik kamu," gombalnya tak menyerah menanggapi sikap dinginku, "mahasiswi baru ya?"

"Hmm."

"Jurusan?"

"Sospol."

"Oh," kepala pelontos Shin naik turun kayak anak ayam lagi matuk cacing. Dibelakang Shin, aku melihat teman-teman 'koloni'-nya berbisik-bisik sambil melirik ke arah kami. Sementara si Karin, mengabaikan mereka, dia lebih memilih berdandan dengan peralatan make up-nya. Ya ampun, itu anak mau kuliah atau ikutan fashion show?

"Udah lama kenal Menma?" Pertanyaan dari Shin kembali mengalihkan perhatianku.

Si Botak ini bawel ya?!

"Lumayan," jawabku singkat.

"Cantik. Daripada kamu sama Menma yang nggak tahu gimana cara memperlakukan cewek, mending kamu sama aku aja."

Maksudnya? Sepertinya tiga tanda tanya besar ala-ala film kartun dan animasi, muncul di atas kepalaku, sehingga si Botak sexy mau berbaik hati menjelaskan apa maksud perkataannya.

"Menma itu ... Nggak bisa nyenengin cewek." Nada suaranya merendah, seperti membicarakan suatu hal yang kotor.

"Hn?" Sebelah alisku terangkat tinggi menanggapi perkataannya. Ada gitu orang yang yang bicara buruk tentang orang lain, pada kakak orang yang dia jelek-jelekan.

"Dia nggak bisa muasin cewek," Kampret! Aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini, aku memasang ekspresi super dingin saat si Botak Shin memamerkan cengiran menggoda padaku. Aku curiga nih anak belum punya pengalaman dalam menggoda cewek. Flat amat.

"..."

"Ceweknya yang dulu aja sampai ..."

"Shut up," potongku datar tak ingin mendengar kelanjutan kalimatnya.

"Kenapa Cantik? Apa Menma belum bisa memuaskanmu selama ini?"

Aku melotot galak menatap si Botak yang duduk di depanku, gayanya tak ubah seperti gigolo tak berpengalaman yang berusaha memikat pelanggan. Walau sebenarnya aku tidak tahu seperti apa gaya gigolo saat memikat pelanggan.

"Kalau Menma nggak bisa muasin kamu, maka ..."

PRAKKK! Kesal dengan kelakuan tak tahu malunya, aku memukul keras kepala plontos Shin menggunakan botol plastik dari teh botol yang kuminum. Dia meringis, sementara semua yang ada di Cafetaria tertegun melihat kelakuanku.

"Menma seribu kali lebih baik dari kamu, dan jangan sekali-kali menghinanya!" Ternyata aku bisa galak juga ya? "Kalau kamu masih berani menghina Menma, maka bukan botol plastik lagi yang bakal kupake buat mentung kepala botakmu! Tapi golok!" Setelah berkata demikian aku langsung kabur dari Cafetaria. Bisa gawat kalau si Botak Shin sadar dari keterpakuannya, dan langsung ngamuk.

Setelah keluar dari Cafetaria, aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke toilet.

Pintu terbuka, dan begitu aku masuk ...

"AWWW! Pelan-pelan Sasuke!"

"Ahhh. Enggghhh."

"Ahmmmm."

... Aku langsung membeku dengan wajah super pucat di depan pintu. Melihat aksi liveshow dua mahluk tak beradab di depanku.

Seorang cewek cantik berambut pirang bob, yang pakaiannya sudah acak-acakan—bagian bawahnya sudah sepenuhnya telanjang, tampak menungging di depan wastafel toilet, dengan seorang cowok di belakangnya. Cowok itu masih berpakaian lengkap, t-shirt biru pucat, dan jins hitam, hanya saja resleting celananya terbuka, dan bagian intimnya tampak berada di dalam milik si cewek itu!

Ya Tuhan, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk tidak muntah melihat adegan ini. Tapi ... Sepertinya aku mengenal cowok itu. Dia cowok yang waktu itu datang ke Rumah bersama Karin kan?

Sambil terus melakukan kegiatan bejatnya, cowok itu melirikku, sesaat dia tampak terkejut. Lalu sebuah senyuman menawan tersungging di bibirnya. Sementara si cewek seperti sudah kehilangan kesadaran dan kendali diri sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa aku berada di sana.

Dasar tidak tahu malu!

"Hai!" Sapanya mempercepat gerakannya.

DASAR SETAN!

Tak menjawab sapaannya, aku memasang ekspresi datar, mengabaikan keberadaan dua mahluk sialan itu, aku berdandan dan membenahi penampilanku.

"Arrrghhh. Sasuke, sebentar lagi aku mau ..."

Menjijikan. Aku mendengus saat melihat dari cermin, si cowok benama Sasuke masih memperhatikanku dengan tatapan intens.

Selesai berdandan aku segera berbalik, agar bisa pergi dari toilet laknat itu. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara geraman melengking si cewek yang lebih mirip suara anjing pudel kelindes bemo.

Aku yang sudah berada di luar toilet, hanya bisa menggeleng dan menggedikan kepalaku. Kok bisa ya ada manusia nggak tahu malu seperti itu? Udah sex bebas, nananina-nya di tempat umum lagi. Hiii.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(To be continue)_

 _ **#Words : 1215**_

 _ **#Terimakasih untuk semua yang udah review kemarin.(adora13, guest, caesarpuspita, NikeLagi, Guest, Rin, Suket alang alang, guest, dan mantika mochi).**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto** _Masashi Kishimoto_

 **CINTA** _Salada_

 **.**

 **.**

"Mbak, apa materi kuliah S2 Mbak itu sebegitu beratnya sampe kantong mata Mbak meleber gitu?" Menma mengernyit melihat kondisiku yang pagi ini tidak begitu baik. Benar-benar lemas gara-gara nggak bisa tidur semalaman.

Tak menjawab ucapannya, aku memberikan dia isyarat untuk duduk di meja makan dan mengambil lauk dan nasi untuk sarapan. Aku mendengar Menma menghela napas berat sebelum menghenyakan diri untuk duduk di sampingku, mengambil piring lalu menyendok nasi dan lauk. Menu makanan pagi ini cukup sederhana, cuma nasi putih, ditemani oseng teri dan tahu-tempe.

"Mbak udah makan?" aku melirik Menma yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi menatap segelas susu putih tanpa nasi yang ada di depanku.

Sedang nggak napsu makan, Dik. "Mbak makan nanti aja. Lagi nggak nafsu."

Menma langsung cemberut mendengar jawabanku. Dia memperhatikan lauk di piringnya sebentar, kemudian mendengus. "Nanti aku keluar, Mbak mau aku belikan apa?" tanyanya sembari memasukan nasi dan lauk ke dalam mulutnya menggunakan sendok.

Jyiaah. Dikira aku nggak napsu makan gara-gara lauknya Cuma oseng teri, tahu-tempe. "Nggak perlu. Nanti juga Mbak makan pake lauk ini."

Bibir Menma makin mengerucut.

"Beneran deh. Mbak janji," aku menambahkan ketika melihat tampang yang mulai berubah menjadi lebih galak dari Ayah.

Mendapat kejelasan seperti itu dariku, tampang Menma berubah normal kembali, "Oke deh," katanya kalem sembari kembali melanjutkan acara sarapan paginya.

Huaaah. Kalau aja Menma tahu apa penyebab aku nggak bisa tidur semalaman dan nggak nafsu makan pagi ini. Gara-garanya kejadian di kampus kemaren, nge-gepin cowok-cewek yang lagi indehoy di toilet, huhuhuuu, mataku … mataku yang suci ternodaaaa huhuhhuuu. Walau umurku udah hampir seperempat abad, aku belum pernah ngelihat adegan dewasa kayak gitu. Nonton blue film aja aku ngeri, apalagi kalau harus ngelihat langsung _porn live action_ kayak gitu. Benar-benar menyeramkan. Hiks. Dan parahnya lagi aku malah kebayang-bayang terus, dan sampe kebawa mimpi. HUEEEE JANGAN TANYA DETAILNYA! AKU MALU SAMA DIRIKU SENDIRI DAN TUHAN! Masa iya aku mimpi nganuan sama cowok bejat di toilet itu? Aku nggak mauuuu!

.

" _Ah! Ahhh. Ehnnn."_

" _Bagaimana Sayangh? Bukankah ini nikmat? Aaaah."_

" _Haaah. Haaah. Haaah. Lebih cepattth, kumohon."_

" _Sialan. Raut pasrahmu itu benar-benar menggairahkan."_

" _Ahhh. Ah."_

" _Kamu cantik. Sakura."_

" _Kamu …"_

" _Panggil aku Sasuke. Ahh."_

" _Sa-su-ke … Haaaah."_

 _._

 **Blush. Blush. Blush.**

Sakura sialaaaaan! Kenapa pake acara ingat mimpi itu segala? Otakmu bener-bener nggak mutu Sak, masa baru sekali nonton porn live action kamu langsung ikutan ngeres kayak cowok-cowok mesum? Ya ampuuun~

"Mbak?"

Eh? suara Menma yang kebingungan bikin aku balik ke dunia nyata.

"I-iya?" aku menoleh ke arah adikku sambil gelagapan.

Mata biru jernih Menma menyipit, menatapku curiga. "Mbak nggak sakit kan? Muka Mbak merah amat."

Eh? "Nggak kok. Mbak nggak kenapa-napa," melihat ekspresi tak percaya Menma aku buru-buru menambahkan, "kan orang sakit mukanya kudu pucat bukannya merah."

"Hmm. Iya juga ya?" dia mengangguk, "Terus kenapa muka Mbak merah?"

Tak menjawab, buru-buru aku menandaskan isi gelas susuku. Setelah selesai aku bangkit dari kursi lalu membawa gelas kotor itu ke wastafel tempat pencucian piring. "Aku mandi dulu ntar aku ikut kamu ke kampus. Ada beberapa buku yang mesti aku cari di perpustakaan." Ngibrit, buru-buru kabur sebelum Menma kembali bertanya soal alasan kenapa mukaku merah?

"Mbak. Mbak belum ngejawab pertanyaan aku!" nah, ini nih nggak enaknya jadi saudara Menma, dia itu bukan tipe orang yang bisa dialihkan topik pembicaraannya. "Kenapa muka Mbak merah?!"

Nggak ngejawab. Aku ke kamar bentar buat ngambil handuk, kemudian lari secepatnya menuju kamar mandi.

"MUKA MBAK MERAH BUKAN KARENA MBAK LAGI JATUH CINTA KAN?" teriak Menma dari dapur. Sialan. Malu-maluin aja, gimana kalau didengar tetangga? Lagian aku nggak mungkin jatuh cinta sama cowok bejat itu. "AWAS AJA KALAU MBAK SAMPE JATUH CINTA SAMA SALAH SATU MAHLUK ASTRAL YANG ADA DI KAMPUS, AKU MASUKIN KARDUS TRUS PULANGIN KAMPUNG TAHU RASA!" Ancamnya.

Kampret. Lu pikir gue bisa dipaketin lewat pos atau JNE! "BAWEL LU!" teriakku membalas ucapan Menma sambil menghidupkan keran air untuk mandi.

.

.

Aku menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam di perpustakaan sambil membaca buku dan menyalin materi-materi penting. Menma bilang dia akan menjemputku setelah semua jam kuliah dan urusannya di senat selesai. Aku tidak keberatan dengan itu karena aku memang suka membaca. Suasana perpustakaan yang tenang dan hanya diisi oleh segelintir mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang datang untuk mencari bahan tugas atau memperdalam materi benar-benar membuatku nyaman.

Sayangnya kenyamananku itu tak berlangsung lama. Sebelum …

"Hai cantik~"

 **Blush.**

—cowok astral bejat yang menjadi sumber mimpi burukku tiba-tiba muncul dan seenak jidatnya duduk di depanku tanpa minta ijin dulu. Sebelah alisku menukik tajam menatapnya. Sialan. Dia sangat tampan. Memiliki garis rahang lembut, dipadu mata gelap tegas nan tajam seperti elang, hidung mancung, dan bibir menawan (yang aku pikir) dapat membuat para perempuan bertekuk lutut padanya. Sekilas menilik penampilannya, dia memakasi kaos berwarna putih dipadu jins biru, dan jaket kulis berwarna cokelat. Yang membuatku hampir terbahak adalah gaya rambutnya yang mengingatkanku pada … uhuk, model buntut ayam betina.

Coba untuk tidak merona karena mengingat mimpi semalam dan mengabaikan keberadaannya, aku mengembalikan perhatianku pada buku yang sedang kubaca dan menuliskan beberapa hal penting yang kudapat dari bacaanku.

"Aku Sasuke." Dia menyebutkan namanya padahal aku tidak bertanya.

Aku kembali melirik dan mendapati Sasuke yang tengah melemparkan tatapan nakal padaku.

"Aku tidak bertanya."

"Aku hanya menyebutkan," jawabnya kalem.

Hening. Walau aku sudah coba untuk tak peduli terhadap cowok bejat yang duduk di depanku, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa aneh, risih, dan tak setenang sebelumnya. Aku kembali melirik Sasuke, memergokinya sedang menatapku dengan sorot yang tak bisa kudeskripsikan. Ketika mata hijauku dan mata gelapnya bertemu, dia melemparkan sebuah senyum menawan penuh pesona yang dapat membuat perempuan manapun di kampus ini rela memberikan apapun dengan suka rela padanya. Dia mengalirkan sisi liar dan gairah seks dalam senyuman itu.

Aku mengernyit.

"Apa aku begitu menjijikan di matamu, sampai kamu memasang ekspresi seperti itu?" tanyanya tapi tidak tampak tersinggung.

"Bukannya pertemuan kita kemarin diawali dengan hal yang menjijikan? Kamu dan pacarmu benar-benar tak tahu tempat," kataku judes.

Dia menyeringai. "Dia bukan pacarku."

Aku tidak bertanyaaaa~

"Kamu mahasiswi baru ya? Sepertinya aku tidak pernah melihatmu waktu ospek."

Cuwek. Tidak mau menjawab. Lebih memilih membaca buku daripada melihat muka Sasuke. Buku sumber ilmu, Sasuke sumber dosa!

"Nggak apa-apa kok, nggak dijawab. Asalkan kamu mau ngasih tahu aku siapa nama kamu." Aku merasakan senyum Sasuke melebar.

Merasa terganggu oleh ulah mahluk di depanku, aku mengumpulkan semua bukuku dan memasukannya ke dalam tas. Lalu bangkit dari kursi dan mengembalikan semua buku pinjamanku ke rak yang seharusnya. Dari sudut mata aku melihat Sasuke masih duduk di tempat yang tadi sambil memperhatikanku dengan seksama.

Setelah memastikan semua kembali pada tempatnya, aku segera kabur—keluar dari perpustakaan. Keberadaan Sasuke di sana membuatku risih dan malu. Apalagi mengingat kejadian kemarin dan mimpi semalam. Itu benar-benar ASDFGHJKL gila.

Aku berjalan menuju taman kampus dan memutuskan untuk menunggu Menma disana.

"SAKURA!"

Langkah kakiku terhenti ketika mendengar seseorang, dari belakang, berteriak memanggil namaku. Aku berbalik dan terkejut melihat Sasuke yang berdiri dengan jarak sekitar dua puluh metar dariku. Dia tampak menyeringai puas, seperti seorang mahasiswa yang baru saja mendapatkan bocoran jawaban ujian.

"Jadi namamu benar-benar Sakura?" dia berjalan menghampiriku masih dengan seringai sombong di wajahnya, "padahal aku hanya menebak. Ternyata kamu memiliki nama yang hampir sama dengan bunga yang warnanya mirip rambutmu."

"Apa maumu?" desisku sebal ketika dia sudah berada dua langkah di depanku. Perasaanku tak enak saat melihat beberapa mahasiswi lain memelototiku seakan siap untuk menggigiti kepalaku sampai putus. Menyeramkan.

"Kamu. Kencan. Denganku," ucapnya putus-putus pada setiap kata. Matanya memerangkap mata hijauku selama sepersekian detik.

"Nggak."

"Kenapa?" dia memiringkan kepalanya dan memasang tampang polos. Sial. Apa dia pikir aku akan tertarik kalau dia memasang ekspresi yang bikin mukanya jadi ganteng maksimal cem itu.

"Aku nggak tertarik sama cowok bejat," setelah menyemburkan kata-kata itu pada Sasuke, aku segera berbalik meninggalkannya.

"TAPI AKU TERTARIK BUAT KENCAN SAMA KAMU CANTIK! AKU TAHU KAMU PASTI MAUU~" suara teriakan Sasuke di belakang bikin aku ngibrit secepat kilat dari sana. Mana itu para mahasiswi kece nan bohay (mungkin fansnya Sasuke?) pada makin banyak yang melototin dan kayaknya siap buat ngulitin aku hidup-hidup.

.

.

"Men! Menma!" asik nungguin Menma selama sekian puluh menit, begitu batang idungnya nongol dia ternyata sedang dikejar perempuan cantik berambut merah.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi, Sara," ucap Menma tampak gusar ketika gadis yang dia panggil Sara itu memegang lengan dan berusaha menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tapi dengarin aku dulu. _Please."_

Berhenti berjalan, Menma menoleh pada Sara. Ekspresinya terlihat sangat kecewa dan terluka. Sekalipun aku tidak pernah melihat Menma seperti itu. Memutuskan untuk memberi mereka berdua privasi, aku masih tak bergerak di bangku panjang dekat bunga bonsai. Pertengkaran Menma dan Sara cukup menarik perhatian sebagian mahasiswa-mahasiswi yang ada di taman untuk menontonnya.

"Dengerin kamu? Hei Sara, aku udah sering ngedengerin kamu. Semua alasan dari kebohongan kamu yang bahkan nggak masuk akal, aku udah sering ngedengerinnya! Terlambat pulang dari kampus dan nggak mau aku antar, ternyata kamu lagi berduaan dan ngelakuin hal yang nggak senonoh sama cowok lain. Dan juga kamu pernah ngelarang aku pergi ke kosan kamu, dengan alasan kamu nggak ada disana, tapi ternyata kamu bohong. Kamu lupa aku mergokin kamu dalam keadaan setengah telanjang sama Sasuke disana?" katanya pahit.

 _Aish. Sasuke lagi. Sasuke lagi._

Sara terlihat malu mendengar perkataan Menma. Apalagi dengan keberadaan banyak orang yang menonton pertengkaran mereka di taman. Matanya menyalang marah memelototi adikku. Minta ditusuk pake garpu tuh mata.

"Atau apa aku perlu nyebutin semua kebohongan kamu yang lain, hah?" Menma berbalik. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya dan memencet beberapa tombol.

Dia menelponku!

Aku merasakan ponsel yang ku—silent dalam saku depan celana jeans-ku bergetar.

"AKU NGELAKUIN SEMUA ITU KARENA KAMU NGGAK PERNAH NUNJUKIN RASA CINTA KAMU KE AKU! KAMU NGGAK PERNAH SEKALIPUN NYENTUH AKU! DAN BAHKAN KAMU NGGAK PERNAH NYIUM AKU." Sara yang berteriak keras dengan wajah memerah marah membuatku tak jadi mengangkat telpon dari Menma. "Aku kesepian Menma. Aku kesepian. Aku punya pacar tapi berasa kayak nggak punya pacar. Kamu terlalu naïf dan nggak kayak Sasuke atau cowok-cowok lainnya."

Itu cewek nggak punya malu banget ngebahas begituan di depan umum.

Menma tertunduk dalam. Getaran pada ponselku berhenti. Aku melihatnya memasukan kembali ponsel ke dalam saku. Dia berbalik menatap Sara sedih, senyum sinis nan miris mengembang di bibirnya.

Aku tahu pasti kalau perasaan adikku sekarang sedang terluka. Kami semua anak-anak keluarga Haruno dan Uzumaki sejak kami beranjak remaja sudah ditanamkan dalam pikiran kami untuk tidak melakukan seks diluar nikah.

"Iya aku memang naïf. Aku nggak nyentuh kamu selama ini karena aku menghormati kamu sebagai seorang perempuan. Aku mau sentuhan intim pertama kita terjadi setelah kita resmi menjadi suami-istri," mata Sara membelalak mendengarnya, "aku ingin itu menjadi kado untukku di pernikahan kita nanti. Tapi …," dia menunjuk Sara putus asa dari atas sampai bawah, kemudian menggeleng, "rasanya percuma berbicara tentang kehormatan pada perempuan yang sama sekali tidak mau dihormati." Dia berbalik, kemudian berlalu pergi meninggalkan Sara. Tangisan perempuan itu meledak ketika Menma sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

Aku segera berlari menyusul adikku.

.

.

Aku menemukan Menma tengah terduduk di atas motor matiknya. Dia menunduk dalam-dalam. Sedikit kulihat raut wajahnya tampak sangat kusut. Beberapa mahasiswa lain yang juga ada di tempat parkir tampak menghindari Menma, sepertinya mereka tahu bahwa sangat berbahaya jika berada disekitar Menma yang sedang kusut atau marah.

"Ma. Menma," panggilku menghampirinya.

Tubuh Menma tampak menegang, dia mendongak. "M-Mbak?" katanya sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Kamu nggak apa kan?"

Menma menggeleng. Dia mulai menstarter motor yang akan membawa kami pulang.

"Aku udah lihat semuanya di taman tadi," ucapku pelan.

Menma terdiam.

"Dia … mantan pacar kamu yang hamil itu?"

"Ayo kita pulang, Mbak," gumam Menma pelan tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arahku.

Menma tampaknya belum mau membicarakan hal ini. Dia butuh waktu. Aku paham itu. Mendesah aku kemudian naik dan duduk di sadel belakang motor Menma. Dan sekejap motor itu melesat menjauhi tempat parkir, keluar dari gerbang kampus, lalu memasuki jalanan besar.

.

.

Menma masih menjadi pendiam hingga malam tiba. Dan itu bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Mulutnya yang biasa ngebawelin aku kayak emak-emak entah kenapa jadi terasa ngangenin.

Karena di kulkas sudah tidak ada lauk, Menma mengajakku makan malam diluar. Dia membawaku ke sebuah warung makan yang menjual nasi goreng, bakwan, dan juga bakso. Kami berdua duduk berdampingan—di bangku panjang tanpa sandaran—dalam diam, sambil menunggu pesanan datang. Aku memesan bakso sementara Menma nasi goreng.

Saat sedang asik menunggu pesanan, tiba-tiba seseorang duduk di sampingku. Aku menoleh dan terkejut ketika tahu bahwa itu Sasuke. Apa yang dia lakukan disini?

"Bang, baksonya satu!" serunya pada Abang penjual yang (dibantu sang istri) sedang sibuk di balik station-nya.

"Siap Mas!" satu jempol si abang penjual teracung tinggi.

Sasuke menoleh ke arahku lalu melempar senyum ganteng. "Hai Sakura, ketemu lagi ya?"

Menma yang duduk di sebelah kananku mendadak bangkit, dia memberiku isyarat untuk bergeser kesamping. Aku menurut, kemudian dia duduk di tengah. Antara aku dan Sasuke.

Muka Sasuke yang tadinya melempar senyum ganteng langsung berubah masam. Dia cemberut memelototi Menma.

"Ngapain kamu duduk disitu? Bikin gedeg aja."

"Kami yang duluan duduk disini, mending kamu deh yang jauh-jauh," balas Menma judes.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan cuma mau dekat sama dia," kata Sasuke sambil menggedikan dagunya ke arahku. Menyadari bahwa aku memperhatikannya, dia kemudian mengedipkan mata nakal.

Menma mengerang sebal. Pesananku dan Menma datang, dengan cepat Menma mengambil garpu dan menodongkannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Sekali lagi ngedip-ngedip gaje gitu ke dia, matamu kutusuk pake garpu," ancamnya. Aku melongo, sementara Sasuke mencibir.

Beberapa menit kemudian pesanan Sasuke datang. Kami bertiga makan dalam diam ditemani aura suram tak menyenangkan yang menguar dari tubuh kedua cowok tegap di sampingku. Huaaah. Kalau kayak gini aku jadi kangen sama Naruto, soalnya sepupuku itu paling tahu cara bikin suasana buruk jadi menyenangkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 _Note : Jumlah words chapter 3 = 2241._

 _Akhirnya bisa ngelanjutin cerita ini setelah idenya mentok cukup lama. Terimakasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan member saya semangat lewat review di chapter-chapter kemarin. Maaf saya tidak bisa membalasnya, karena aplikasi yang saya gunakan untuk mempublish dan mengetik fict memiliki kekurangan._

 _Salam hangat._


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **CINTA (c) Me**

.

 _Sasuke Point of view_

.

Suara dering ponsel membangunkanku dari tidur. Itu ponselku, dan seseorang sedang menelpon.

Sedikit linglung aku terbangun dari posisi berbaring. Suasana sekitar, kamar sederhana yang agak sempit, tempat tidur kecil dengan kasur yang lumayan nyaman, dipadu seprai pink bermotif beruang teddy, meja rias, serta berbagaimacam aksesoris perempuan. Aku langsung tahu kalau aku sedang tidak berada di kamarku. Ini kos-kosan cewek. Tapi … siapa ya?

Aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang wanita cantik berambut cokelat dengan tubuh sintal tampak terlelap di sampingku. Ah. Iya, dia Matsuri, mahasiswi baru anak akutansi. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa berakhir dengannya di atas tempat tidur semalam. Tapi yang aku ingat kemarin sore Matsuri menelpon dan memintaku untuk datang ke kosnya, dia bilang ada beberapa hal tentang materi kuliah yang tidak dimengerti dan dia ingin bertanya padaku.

Aku menghela napas berat. Dasar cewek modus. Tapi selama dua-duanya sama-sama enak, aku nggak keberatan.

Ponselku yang diletakan di atas nakas samping tempat tidur masih bordering, mendesah aku kemudian meraihnya.

"Neji?" aku mengernyit melihat ID nama sobatku yang tertera pada layar ponsel. Apa yang terjadi? Tidak biasanya Neji menggangguku sepagi ini. Aku lalu menekan tombol hijau untuk menjawabnya. "Ada apa, Bro? tumben kamu …" sumpah serapah yang keluar dari mulut Neji di seberang membuat dahiku berkerut bingung. Dia terdengar kalut. "Apa yang terjadi Neji?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Hinata hilang." Apa? Adik Neji hilang? Hinata itu adik kembarnya Neji. "Dia mengelabui kami sekeluarga. Dia bilang, dia akan menginap di tempat Tenten, tapi ternyata dia malah pergi bersama anggota mapala sialan itu ke gunung Hokage untuk mendaki."

"Darimana kalian tahu kalau dia pergi ke gunung Hokage?"

"Barusan salah satu anak Mapala kampus kita menelpon ke rumah, dia memberitahu kalau Hinata dan salah satu temannya hilang di gunung Hokage," katanya tak sabar.

Oke itu gawat. "Baiklah. Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantumu?"

"Temani aku ke Desa Senju. Desa yang ada di kaki gunung Hokage."

"Hn."

"Kita bertemu disana."

Aku mendesah sambil memutus sambungan. Turun dari tempat tidur, aku hanya bisa meringis melihat pakaian yang semalam kami kenakan terlihat berantakan di lantai. Kaos, jins, celana dalam—aku berharap celana dalamku tidak hilang lagi! Aku bosan kalau tiap akhir pekan aku selalu kehabisan stok celana dalam. Mungkin beberapa pemilik toko pakaian dalam khusus laki-laki sudah bosan melihatku bolak-balik toko mereka. Hhh. Para perempuan itu, apa mereka tidak bisa memakai isinya saja tanpa mencuri bungkusnya?

Terimakasih Tuhan, celana dalamku masih ada.

Memungut celana dalam laki-laki berwarna hitam—yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai—aku kemudian segera mengenakannya, disusul jins dan kaos.

"Sasuke mau kemana?"

Hn? Aku menoleh ke arah Matsuri ketika mendengar suara manisnya. "Pulang," jawabku seadanya sembari menyisir rambut dan merapikan pakaian.

"Tidak menginap lagi?" tawarnya sambil mengerling nakal, menarik selimut hingga memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang menggiurkan.

"Tidak. Terimakasih," setelah merasa cukup rapi aku segera beranjak keluar dari kamar Matsuri.

"Jangan lupa telpon aku," katanya saat aku membuka pintu kamarnya untuk keluar.

"Hn." Nggak janji, Say.

"EH SASUKE SEBELUM PERGI TUTUP DULU PINTUNYA!"

Aku terkekeh mengabaikan teriakan Matsuri. Bagaimana cara dia menutup pintu kamar kosnya dalam keadaan telanjang seperti itu? Apalagi suasananya sedang ramai seperti ini.

"SASUKE! KEMBALI DAN TUTUP PINTUNYA."

Lalalala~

"SASUKEEEEE! ASDFGHJKL #%%&*(_+!"

Aku tergelak mendengar sumpah-serapah yang keluar dari mulut perempuan berambut cokelat itu. Masa bodo, tutup saja sendiri.

.

.

Neji yang kalut itu menyebalkan. Dia bisa berubah menjadi cerewet dan tidak masuk akal saat sedang panik. Aku tidak tahu apa kegunaaan dan fungsiku sampai dia benar-benar ngotot agar aku juga ada di posko Gunung Hokage untuk menunggu khabar tentang hilangnya Hinata. Aku bertemu Hinata hanya beberapa kali, mungkin dua atau tiga kali, dia gadis yang manis dan pendiam. Sama sekali bukan tipeku.

Ponselku kembali bordering. Dan itu dari Neji.

Ya Tuhan dia bahkan lebih bawel daripada Karin.

"Halo~"

"Kamu dimana?" tuh kan.

"Dalam perjalanan, sepuluh menit lagi nyampe."

Setelah mendapat jawaban, dia kemudian memutuskan sambungan telpon secara sepihak. Dasar tidak sopan.

Setelah dari kos Matsuri tadi aku tidak langsung pulang untuk sarapan atau apalah. Neji menyuruhku untuk langsung pergi ke desa Senju. Dia begitu cerewet terus menelpon untuk bertanya, aku ada dimana? Owh Ya Tuhan, apa dia tidak menghitung, jarak tempuh yang dari pusat kota Konoha ke desa Senju membutuhkan waktu dua jam.

Aku tahu Neji begitu menyayangi kembarannya, tapi kenapa aku yang harus dibuat repot?

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

Setibanya di desa Senju, di Posko Gunung Hokage, aku melihat Neji sudah seperti cacing kepanasan. Berjalan mondar-mandir dengan wajah pucat, raut khawatir tertera jelas di wajah sok gantengnya yang biasa datar. Aku juga melihat Ayahnya sedang berbicara dengan pimpinan tim pencari, seorang juru kunci gunung, dan beberapa anggota Mapala.

"Mereka masih belum menemukannya. Kemungkinan dia tersesat di daerah sekitar puncak gunung. Sejak semalam mereka bahkan tidak sampai ke pos akhir."

"Hn." Aku tidak tahu aku harus menanggapi kekhawatiran Neji dengan kalimat seperti apa. Aku ini tipe orang yang egois. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghibur orang yang sedang sedih. Berterimakasihlah pada Papaku yang selalu pasang muka judes bin galak, tiap kali aku atau abangku bersedih. Aku belajar dari beliau.

"Mbak ada di Desa Senju, di posko Gunung Hokage."

Kepala merah muda yang familiar berdiri tak jauh dari tempatku dan Neji berbincang. Dia tampak sedang menelpon seseorang—berdiri sendiri dalam jarak jangkauan signal ponsel. Ah, sudah seminggu aku tidak melihatnya, sejak malam perang dingin antara aku dan Menma di warung makan. Dia tampak menggemaskan dengan celana panjang jins hiking berwarna biru, dan jaket kain putih. Rambut merah mudanya dikuncir tinggi.

Tapi apa yang dia lakukan disini?

"Iya, tadi pagi Mbak dapet telpon dari anak yang namanya Kiba, katanya sejak semalam Naruto hilang di Gunung Hokage sama seorang anggota mapala cewek."

Jadi yang hilang sama Hinata itu, si Berandalan Pirang Bodoh Naruto Uzumaki. Yah, semoga yang satu itu nggak ketemu deh. Kalau ketemu juga percuma, nggak ada gunanya tuh manusia.

"Gimana Mbak bisa nungguin kamu, kamu kan masih di Oto. Oh. Oke, langsung kesini? Memangnya turnamen karate yang kamu ikuti udah selesai. Ah, iya. Pake kereta? Sip Mbak nunggu. Jangan lupa telpon Tante Kushina sama Om Minato buat ngabarin keadaan Naruto. Hmm. Iya, hati-hati." mematikan sambungan telpon, Sakura kemudian memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku jaket. Raut wajahnya terlihat sedih.

Jadi dia saudarinya Naruto? Kok nggak mirip ya? Yang ini muka sama body-nya manis, bawaannya pengen ngejilatin semua dari ujung kaki sampai muka. Sementara yang hilang itu bau amis kayak Menma. Cuih.

Seolah tahu bahwa dia sedang diperhatikan oleh sesosok mahluk ganteng, Sakura mendongak. Mata hijau cantiknya bersirobok dengan mata gelapku yang menawan.

Dia mengerjap bengong.

Aku mengedip nakal.

Dan seketika tampangnya langsung switch ke mode jutek. Hehehe.

Sambil melotot sebal dia kemudian beranjak menuju gerombolan anak Mapala yang berdiri depan posko, lalu mengobrol dengan salah satu cewek bercepol dua.

.

.

Semua sedang sibuk melakukan persiapan untuk pendakian mencari Hinata dan si Berandal pirang. Aku juga akan ikut untuk menemani Neji. Dan aku harap si merah muda Sakura itu juga akan ikut. Jangan tanya padaku nama belakangnya, aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Karena dia saudarinya Naruto, mungkin nama belakangnya Uzumaki? I don't know.

Berbagai imajinasi liar menari di kepalaku. Aku memiliki beberapa opsi panas dalam pikiranku jika Sakura juga ikut mendaki. Menariknya menjauh dari kelompok pendaki, kemudian menyetubuhinya habis-habisan di dalam hutan, sampai dia berteriak memanggil namaku ketika orgasme. Itu akan menyenangkan. Semoga saja dia mau diajak bermain di alam liar.

Sepertinya Sakura selalu sadar kalau aku sedang memperhatikannya, mendongak, dia yang sedang berbicara dengan senior Deidara, menatapku galak. "Apa liat-liat?!" tanyanya garang. Beberapa orang yang ada di sekitar kami terkejut, lalu mendengus geli.

Sementara aku cuma bisa mesem-mesem. Sialan nih cewek, malu-maluin aja.

"Kamu kesini buat bantuin aku nyari kembaranku. Bukannya ngecengin cewek."

Aku mendengus mendengar suara protes Neji di sampingku. Sialan, apa salahnya sih, sambil menyelam minum air?

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **Terimakasih banyak untuk :** _Forehead Poke, adora13, Kagura, alzenardsmr, o, Lhylia Kiryu, Kana, dan Noal Hoshino._


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto** _© Masashi Kishimoto_

 **CINTA** _© Me_

.

.

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

Sakura tidak ikut mendaki, dia lebih memilih untuk menunggu di posko bersama mapala perempuan lain. Mengecewakan sekali. Padahal aku sudah benar-benar mengharapkannya untuk mendaki bersama kami. Fantasiku tentang bermain dengan Sakura di alam liar tak tercapai. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja mengobati rasa frustrasi seksualku dengan menarik sembarang gadis, yang ikut dalam pendakian, ke belakang semak-semak untuk menuntaskan hasrat. Oh, ayolah. Jangan menatapku seperti itu! Siapa coba yang bisa menolak pesona seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tampan ini?

Yah Cuma sayangnya ... Para gadis anggota Mapala tidak ada yang ikut mendaki untuk mencari Hinata dan si Berandal pirang bodoh! Yang ikut mendaki dalam rombongan pencari laki-laki semua! Masa iya aku harus menarik Neji atau senior Deidara ke semak-semak atau belakang pohon untuk menuntaskan hasrat? Maaf ya, aku normal, aku lebih doyan lubang daripada batang.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama kami mendaki, matahari sudah tinggi dan kakiku rasanya sudah mau copot. Aku berjalan di barisan paling belakang bersama Neji, yang sejak tadi pagi mukanya kuyu beut. Aku sangat tidak berpengalaman dalam acara daki-mendaki gunung, kalau daki-mendaki gunung dua dalam hal mencapai kenikmatan duniawi akulah jagoannya. Hehe.

Saat sedang mendaki, tiba-tiba orang di barisan paling depan berteriak. "SUDAH KETEMU! SUDAH KETEMU!" hueh? Benarkah?

Neji buru-buru merangsek ke depan, sementara aku hanya mendengus di belakang. Mensyukuri diri karena merasa beruntung sudah makan nasi bungkus di posko tadi _. Yah. Mudah-mudahan yang ketemu cuma Hinata saja, si Berandal pirang nggak usah ditemuin juga nggak apa-apa,_ batinku. Namun sepertinya Tuhan jarang mengabulkan do'a orang ganteng sepertiku, karena orang pertama yang kulihat berjalan ke barisan belakang adalah si Berandal pirang dengan senyum lebarnya yang memuakan.

Haaaah, kampret.

.

.

Aku senang mereka yang hilang ditemukan lebih awal—tapi bukan berarti aku senang untuk si Berandal Pirang, aku justru berdo'a semoga mahluk merepotkan itu hilang selamanya—karena dengan itu kami bisa turun gunung lebih cepat. Neji terus berucap syukur sambil merangkul adik perempuannya. Para anggota Mapala dan tim pencari tampak puas pada diri mereka sendiri. Sementara Naruto, well, dia terus tersenyum lebar seperti orang gila sambil menggaruk rambut kepalanya yang kusut. Demi Tuhan, dia menyebalkan. Aku masih dendam padanya karena tempo hari dia sudah membantu Menma mengeroyokku, setelah si Bodoh Menma tahu pacarnya hamil. Aku memang pernah tidur beberapa kali dengan Sara, tapi bukan berarti aku yang menghamilinya. Aku ingat aku selalu memakai pengaman ketika melakukan hubungan intim dengannya, atau wanita manapun. Sara itu bom seks, body-nya luar biasa bagus, dan dia cantik. Sayangnya dia bukan tipe perempuan yang bisa setia pada satu atau dua laki-laki saja.

Banyak orang yang berpikir kalau aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa serius dengan satu perempuan saja, mereka pikir aku playboy karena terlalu mengumbar pesona— _Hei, Uchiha itu sejak bawaan lahir sudah mempeson, Man, jadi bukan salah kami kalau kami terlahir tampan atau rupawan—_ dan aku juga sering gonta ganti pacar, beberapa mantanku diantaranya, Shion, Hanare, Sari, dan … ummm, aku lupa sebagian. Alasan aku sering berganti pacar adalah perempuan itu pada awalnya selalu memakai tehnik jinak-jinak merpati, dan sok jual mahal. Berpura-pura sulit untuk didapatkan, lalu setelah dapat sebagian dari mereka dengan tak tahu malu malah bersikap terlalu posesif dan merongrong. Kuberitahu ya, kadang laki-laki tidak terlalu suka diikat, ataupun diminta agar menelpon dan mengirim pesan singkat pada pasangannya tiap waktu, hanya untuk bertanya 'Kamu dimana? Dengan siapa? Semalam berbuat apa?' ngik, mirip lagu wali yo. Tapi yeah kadang laki-laki tidak suka hal-hal seperti itu. Karena hubungan dengan intensitas yang amat sering itu membosankan. Percaya deh.

Kalau ditanya suatu saat aku ingin hubungan yang serius, aku mencari perempuan yang seperti apa. Jawabannya adalah aku ingin yang mandiri, tidak terlalu bergantung atau merongrong laki-laki mengenai sebuah hubungan, dan pokoknya aku mau yang cerdas.

Memejamkan mata, aku coba membayangkan perempuan mandiri yang akan kudapat, aku coba membayangkan beberapa wajah gadis-gadis di kampus U.K mungkin ada yang seperti itu. Dan gadis bermata hijau galak tiba-tiba muncul dalam bayanganku. Ah, Sakura, pacarnya Menma dan saudaranya Naruto. Dia manis dan seksi. Tapi sayang dia galak dan judes, aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk mendekatinya. Dan juga dia pacarnya Menma.

Tapi kalau aku menggoda Sakura dan menikung Menma boleh kan? Selama masih belum ada janur kuning melengkung siapapun bebas untuk mengambil.

Sibuk dengan monolog batinku sendiri, aku tidak menyadari kalau hari telah gelap, dan kami sudah turun dari Gunung Hokage dan sudah sampai di posko satu. Ayah, Ibu, dan kerabat Neji yang lain langsung menyambut, memeluk Hinata suka cita. Begitupula teman-temannya. Sementara Naruto … dia langsung mendapatkan pelukan hangat dari Sakura yang tampak terharu, sorot mata galaknya yang biasa berganti lembut, basah, dan penuh kebahagiaan. Ugh. Aku iri pada Naruto.

Ngomong-ngomong Sakura yang menangis seperti itu tampak cantik. Kalau diperhatikan lagi Sakura memiliki hidung mungil runcing mirip Zoey Deucth dan dagu seperti Liz Taylor waktu muda. Dia menggemaskan. Aku membuat catatan mental untuk mendapatkan dia telanjang di atas tempat tidur. Mau dia pacar Menma atau bukan aku tidak peduli.

Sesaat aku bertemu pandang dengan Sakura. Dia tampak tertegun melihatku. Detik berikutnya, wajah manis Sakura yang melongo berganti dengan wajah memuakan Menma yang melotot galak padaku. Ugh. Dia tiba-tiba berdiri di depanku, menghalangi pandanganku ke Sakura. kenapa dia bisa ada disini sih?

"Apa liat-liat? Naksir?" tanyanya nyolot.

Kampret.

Aku balas melotot. Untuk urusan pelotot-pelototan Uchiha jagonya. "Bah. Siapa juga yang ngeliatin kambing burik macam kamu. Aku masih normal." Melengos pergi sebelum kepala Menma berubah besar dan meledak karena terlalu percaya diri.

 _Liat aja, kemarin aku nyabet Sara dari kamu, sekarang Sakura yang bakal kuambil,_ aku membatin sambil beranjak menuju mobil. Berpamitan pada Neji dan teman-teman lain untuk pulang. Sambil menyusun rencana di otak untuk menggaet Sakura.

Ngomong-ngomong dia dari fakultas mana?

.

.

Mereka bilang aku yang tak tahu malu karena suka berhubungan intim di sembarang tempat, tapi asal kalian tahu kadang terlalu agresif dan mengajakku 'main' di sembarang tempat. Contohnya sekarang, pagi ini aku mendapat kesulitan karena tidak bisa menghindari Pakura. Gadis menawan dari Farmasi ini menyeretku ke semak-semak untuk bercumbu, walau aku sudah coba menolak karena sebentar lagi aku akan mengikuti ujian di kelasnya Pak Orochimaru, tapi dia memaksa.

"Hmmmph."

Oh Tuhan. Ciumannya memabukan, belum lagi lekuk tubuh indahnya yang terasa menggelitik tangan.

"Nanti."

"Hm?'

Aku berusaha menghindari ciumannya. Bukan berarti aku tidak mau. Hanya saja waktunya tidak tepat, aku harus ujian!

"Nanti. Aku ada ujian sebentar lagi, setelah ujianku selesai aku akan menghubungimu," kataku.

"Janji?" dia menatapku dengan mata cantik yang berbinar.

"Hn." Aku mengangguk.

Setelah mendapatkan kepastian dariku, Bunga fakultas Farmasi itu segera mencium bibirku singkat, kemudian bangkit membenahi tanktop dan rok mininya, lalu pergi dari sana.

Aku mendesah. Bangkit dari posisi berbaringku, karena tindihan pakura tadi, aku membersihkan rumput yang menempel di baju dan celana jinsku, setelah itu aku keluar dari semak.

"Bah. Dia lagi."

Suara cibiran seorang gadis membuatku mendongak, dan mata gelapku lagi-lagi bersirobok dengan mata hijau galak seorang Sakura. Ah, kenapa aku selalu membuat kesan yang tidak bagus di matanya ya?

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 _Terimakasih banyak : Suzuki michiyo, supercalifragilisticexpilaido, Lhylia Kiryu, Hitsugaya55, dewazz, Horyzza, kana, Forehead Poke, dan namina88._

 _Note : Maaf ya, untuk permintaan dipanjangin saya masih belum bisa. Lagi menikmati feel nulis pendek perchap *efekbacaTheGirlsOfRiyadh* piss hehe._


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **CINTA © Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAKURA**

Naruto itu sableng. Minggu lalu setelah bikin aku, Menma, sama keluarga yang lain sport jantung gara-gara dia hilang di gunung Hokage, eh, sekarang dia sama anak-anak organisasi pecinta alam yang lain punya planning buat mendaki gunung Ichibi, gunung tertinggi di Sunagakure, dan termasuk gunung nomer dua paling tinggi di Negara HI.

Di kantin, sambil nyemil kripik singkong, Naruto membeberkan semua rencana pendakiannya padaku dan Menma.

"Ichibi tracknya lebih sulit daripada Senju, banyak bukit terjal dan udara disana dingin banget. Tapi pemandangan disana katanya amazing, eksotis dan cantik."

Aku dan Menma saling melirik. Melarang Naruto juga percuma, ini anak titisannya Tarzan, doyannya maen di gunung ama hutan belantara.

"Trus kapan kalian berangkat?" tanya Menma sambil menyingkirkan bungkusan kripik singkongnya dari serangan tangan Naruto yang siap mengembat.

"Dua bulan lagi," jawab Naruto kalem. Tak berhasil mendapatkan kripik singkong dari Menma, mie ayamku pun jadi korban. Ditariknya mangkuk mie ayamku ke depannya lalu dilahap.

"Woi beli ndiri napa?" protesku dianggap angin lalu.

"Tapi tiap weekend sebelum ke Ichibi, aku sama anak-anak lain punya rencana buat latihan marathon, naik beberapa gunung yang ada di wilayah Konoha. Jadi aku nggak bisa selalu ada di rumah dan ngawal Mbak Sakura di jadwal kuliah hari minggunya." Dia menatapku penuh penyesalan, dengan mulut aktif memakan ceker ayam dari mie ayamku. Aku cemberut.

"Hmmm." Menma mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Naruto. "Nggak apa-apa, masih ada aku."

"Trims."

Aku merebut kembali mangkuk mie ayamku. Mataku melotot saat isinya hanya tinggal kuah. Dasar Naruto nyebelin!

"Tapi jangan kasih tahu Papa sama Mama ya kalau aku masih naik gunung," pintanya sambil meringis masam. Sejak kejadian Naruto hilang di gunung, Tante Kushina sama Om Minato melarang keras anaknya untuk aktif dalam kegiatan naik-naik ke puncak gunung.

"Oke."

Aku membeli kembali beberapa cemilan untuk dimakan bersama Menma dan Naruto. Kami bertiga sama-sama sudah tidak ada jam kuliah lagi. Menma cuma satu jam tadi pagi, sementara Naruto datang ke kampus hanya untuk mengikuti rapat organisasinya, dan aku? Aku sama kayak Naruto nggak ada jam kuliah, daripada dikunciin kayak narapidana di rumah, mending datang ke kampus buat nyari angin sekaligus nebeng baca di perpus. Walau tadipagi waktu mau ke perpus, sempat melihat pemandangan yang tidak mengenakan mata. Adegan 'semak'nya Sasuke sama salah satu ceweknya. Oke, untuk hal itu mohon jangan diingat lagi.

Kami bertiga masih mengobrol santai ketika seorang gadis pirang cantik pake banget, kayak boneka Barbie tuh cewek, datang menghampiri tempat duduk kami. Dia melirik sekeliling dengan cemas. Menatapku, kemudian bolak-balik menatap wajah Menma dan Naruto bergantian.

"N-Naruto?" Naruto menoleh. Sebelah alisnya terangkat tinggi melihat si Barbie pirang itu. Dia seperti tidak mengenalinya.

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Menma kalem. Keningnya berkerut. "Dia teman satu kelasku di fakultas sejarah," jalas adikku ketika Naruto meliriknya dengan pandangan ; _Kamu kenal nih cewek?_

Ino menatap Menma putus asa, lalu memandang Naruto was-was.

"Iya ada apa ya?" Naruto bertanya sopan, sembari memutar duduknya menghadap Ino.

Terdiam sejenak, Ino menarik napas keras, lalu menatap Naruto dengan percaya diri.

"Tolong jangan diambil hati. Aku melakukan ini karena kalah taruhan."

EH? Kami bertiga saling pandang dengan ekspresi bingung. Dan yang terjadi berikutnya benar-benar membuatku hampir melompat berdiri dari kursi dan Menma mungkin akan terjungkal. Cewek Barbie cantik itu tiba-tiba menunduk dan … mencium Naruto tepat di bibir? MENCIUM NARUTO TEPAT DI BIBIR SODARA-SODARA! Suasana kantin mendadak hening. Aku bisa memastikan semua orang yang ada disana sedang menonton live show antara Naruto dengan si cewek Barbie. Dan itu pake acara kulum-kuluman bibir! Lidah yang menjulur, dan … WOI SIAPA YANG MATIIN LAMPU!

Aku tidak bisa melihat kelanjutan adegan ciuman itu karena tiba-tiba Menma menutup mataku dengan telapak tangan besarnya.

"Bukan tontonan yang baik untuk anak kecil," katanya masih tercengang.

"Yeee. Aku ini kakakmu tahu!" sewotku sambil berusaha membuka bekapan Menma pada wajahku, namun sia-sia. Dia baru membuka mataku setelah Naruto dan Ino berhenti berciuman. Mereka saling bertatapan selama beberapa detik, kayak di film-film romantis Hollywood, muka Ino berubah merah padam. Lalu dia berucap, "Maafkan aku. Tolong jangan diambil hati, aku menciummu karena aku kalah taruhan," katanya jujur. Kemudian dia berlari terbirit-birit meninggalkan kami yang bengong.

"Tadi itu …" Menma yang pertama pulih dari rasa kaget.

"Nar?"

Perlahan sebuah senyum geli mengembang di bibir Naruto. Dia lalu bangkit dan hendak mengejar Ino, tapi baru sepuluh langkah dia langsung berhenti. Melepas ransel, dia kemudian melemparnya ke arahku dan Menma.

"Titip Ma!" katanya sembari berlari menyusul cewek yang sudah mengambil keperjakaan bibirnya. Tapi apa iya bibir Naruto masih perjaka? Si Naruto titip ranselnya sama Menma tapi malah kepalaku yang jadi korban. Menma gagal menangkap karena lemparan Naruto melenceng.

"Dasar adik sepupu durhaka!" makiku kesal.

Menma dan beberapa orang yang melihat hal itu tertawa geli.

.

.

Aku dan Menma baru saja akan beranjak pulang, ketika seorang dosen perempuan rambut pirang dengan ukuran dada yang wow menghentikan langkah kami dan menyuruh Menma untuk segera pergi ke ruangannya. Katanya ada yang perlu dibahas. Dengan dingin dan penuh wibawa dia melangkah meninggalkan kami.

Menma tampak kebingungan.

"Mbak kembali aja lagi ke perpustakaan. Nanti aku jemput lagi disana," katanya.

Cemberut, aku hanya bisa mengangguk—mengiyakan.

Namun baru saja aku berbalik untuk pergi ke gedung perpustakaan, tiba-tiba Menma menahan. "Tunggu dulu Mbak," ucapnya lega sambil menatap lurus pada sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang di belakangku. "Kariiin!" panggilnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Aku menoleh dan melihat si rambut merah berkacamata, yang waktu itu pernah datang ke rumah bersama Sasuke, berhenti beberapa meter dari jarak tempat kami berdiri dan membalas lambaian Menma.

Menma berlari kecil menghampiri Karin, mereka berbicara sebentar sambil sesekali melirik ke arahku. Entah apa yang dikatakan Menma, tapi sekilas kulihat Karin tampak terkejut. Setelah itu mereka berjalan ke arahku.

"Mbak, ini Karin. Teman sekelasku yang waktu itu datang ke rumah. Masih ingat kan?" Menma memperkenalkan kami. Aku mengangguk, dan ekspresi Karin nampaknya tidak sesinis kemarin-kemarin, dia terlihat lebih ramah. "Dan Karin, ini kakakku Sakura. Dia ngambil program pasca sarjana, fakultas sospol di kampus ini."

Kami berjabat tangan canggung, sambil menyebutkan nama masing-masing dengan senyum kikuk.

"Oh ya. Rin. Aku dipanggil Bu Tsunade ke ruangannya, katanya ada yang mau dibahas," kecemasan yang nyata terlihat di wajah Karin ketika Menma memberitahu hal itu, "mungkin dia masih ragu buat ngelulusin aku di ujian mata kuliahnya kemarin," ucapnya cemberut. Menma dan Bu Tsunade kelihatannya tidak memiliki hubungan yang bagus. "Nitip Mbak Sakura ya, temenin dia," pinta Menma.

Karin terlihat ragu. "Tapi aku mau pulang ke kos." Dia terdiam sejenak, "Gimana kalau Mbak Sakura ikut ke kosanku. Kamu bisa jemput dari sana. kamu tahu kan tempat kos Mandasari yang dekat kampus?"

Menma mengangguk. "Oke," katanya senang, "titip kakakku ya. Jaga dia baik-baik. Awas jangan sampai lecet, dan jauhin dia dari jangkauan si buaya jahanam, sepupu tengilmu itu."

Karin tertawa mendengar ucapan Menma. "Oke Bos. Siiip." Dia mengacungkan dua jempol tinggi-tinggi. "Yuk Mbak."

.

.

Karin itu anaknya asik. Enak diajak ngobrol dan bercanda. Walau penampilannya fashionable, dan kelihatan doyan dandan, tapi nih anak otaknya cerdas. Di kamar kosnya selain ada pernak-pernik cewek dan juga poster-poster bintang film dunia yang kece nan ganteng, ada rak khusus tempat penyimpanan diktat-diktat kuliah dan juga buku-buku tebal. Semuanya tentang pelajaran, dan nggak ada satupun novel, majalah, ataupun bacaan-bacaan lain yang menghibur.

Kami baru mengobrol selama sekitar tujuh menit, ketika teman kos Karin yang di kamar sebelah memanggilnya. Dia pamitan, katanya hanya sebentar, lalu keluar setelah menutup pintu kamar.

Ngekos disini kayaknya aman banget, karena tadi aku ngeliat Karin langsung ngebuka pintu kamar kosnya. Dia nggak ngunci pintu. Nggak takut kehilangan sesuatu.

Selama beberapa saat sendirian di kamar, kalau ada suara air yang terdengar dari kamar mandi yang ada di kamar kos Karin. (Tempat kos Karin merupakan tempat kos khusus putri, berbentuk seperti rumah biasa, dengan setiap kamar kos terdiri dari kamar kos dan juga kamar mandi). Apa Karin punya teman sekamar?

Mendesah, aku duduk di tepi tempat tidur sembari menikmati suasana kamar kos Karin yang nyaman.

Suara air di kamar mandi kemudian berhenti. Dua menit kemudian pintu terbuka, dan … ANJRITTTTT! Sesosok mahluk yang dinamakan laki-laki keluar dari sana. Bertelanjang dada, dan hanya mengenakan handuk pendek bermotif Scooby doo untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya, kulitnya putih, rambutnya hitam-basah-dan berkilau, porsi badannya kayak bintang iklan L-Men.

Darah langsung surut dari wajahku. Cowok itu sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk kecil pendek berwarna putih, dan tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Atau mungkin dia menyadari, tapi dia mengira kalau aku si empunya kamar?

Ototnya. Aduh ototnya … ototnya bikin mataku ternoda, dan otakku yang suci jadi berpikiran khilaf. Mendadak badanku jadi gemetaran.

"Sorry Rin, aku pinjam kamar mandimu. Abis ini aku mau langsung ke kampus dan …" dia berbalik. Mata gelapnya tampak melebar melihatku. Oh, aku kenal cowok ini.

"Kamu …?" dia menghampiri dan berhenti tepat di depanku.

SASUKE!

Tak sanggup menerima pemandangan otot-otot penuh dosa di depan mataku. Aku kemudian pingsan setelah menjerit kencang satu kali.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

"Jangan macam-macam!" Uchiha Karin memperingatkan sambil memelototi sepupunya.

"Aku udah ngincer dia selama sebulan Rin. Dan kamu malah nggak ngasih tahu kalau kamu kenal sama Sakura."

Karin mendengus. "Dia kakaknya Menma, Sas. Kami udah mulai dekat, dan tolong jangan kacauin hubungan aku sama dia dengan kamu 'ngerusak' kakaknya."

Sasuke cemberut. Melalui celah pintu, dia mengintip gadis merah muda yang terbaring pingsan di atas tempat tidur Karin.

"Jadi dia kakaknya Menma?"

"Iya!"

"Aku nggak bakal ngerusak Sakura kok. Aku cuma mau jadiin dia …," Sasuke terdiam sejenak, tampak berpikir, "pacar."

"Oh ya!" Karin menjawab sinis. "Jadi semua perempuan yang mampir di atas tempat tidur kamu itu namanya pacar? Berapa banyak jumlah pacar kamu minggu ini, Sasuke?"

"Oh. Ayolah Rin. Jangan merusak kesenanganku," rajuk Sasuke.

"Sekali nggak boleh, tetap nggak boleh. Pergi sana!" Karin menutup pintu kamar kosnya di depan hidung Sasuke,

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG.**

 **Note #** _Sementara saya hiatus dulu. Kegiatan pendidikan di dunia nyata sedang sangat menyita waktu dan menguras otak, jadi nggak bisa sering-sering apdet dan publish cerita kayak kemarin-kemarin. Tapi sekali-kali akan saya usahakan untuk mengapdet cerita multychapter saya satu-persatu._

 _Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca, mereview, mem-fave, dan mem-follow fict ini (dan juga semua fic saya yang lain) banyak maaf kalau saya jarang balas review. Tapi review kalian semua tetap saya baca dan jadi penyemangat saya._

 _Untuk hubungan SasuSaku di cerita ini yang terlambat berkembang, yaaah, saya minta maaf. Semua butuh proses. Nggak semua orang bisa mengalami cinta kilat pada pandang pertama dan setelah itu jadian. Saya benar-benar menikmati menulis cerita CINTA ini, mau panjang ataupun pendek. Saya menikmati bagaimana hubungan Menma-Saku-Naru, pergaulan dan kehidupan Sasuke, dan juga perkembangan hubungan SasuSaku._

 _Salam hangat._


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **CINTA © Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE**

"Iya. Iya aku nggak akan pergi!" Neji kembali bertengkar dengan adik manisnya, Hinata, setelah gadis itu menyampaikan keinginannya untuk ikut anggota Mapala lainnya naik gunung. Gadis itu berkata bahwa dua bulan lagi dia dan teman-temannya akan pergi ke gunung Ichibi di Sunagakure, kontan saja Neji langsung meledak marah.

Ini cewek baru aja minggu lalu hilang di gunung, masih aja mau naik gunung. Capek deh. Tapi aku kagum sama staminanya—dan juga cewek-cewek pecinta alam yang lain—dibutuhkan fisik dan stamina yang oke untuk mendaki sebuah gunung, selain factor jarak, factor bukit-bukit terjalnya juga menguras banyak tenaga. Kalau nggak rajin olah raga dan ngelatih fisik, bisa mati kecape'an.

"Jangan pikir karena kamu udah ngomong gitu, aku bakal ngelonggarin pengawasan terhadap kamu," kata Neji datar. Suaranya terdengar mengancam.

Hinata mendesah, walau tidak diperlihatkan, aku tahu dia sangat senewen dengan sikap Neji yang over protektif—bisa dibilang juga sangat sister kompleks padanya. Tak menjawab, Hinata segera berbalik, pergi menaiki tangga yang terhubung ke lantai dua.

"Dasar. Anak itu." Setelah adiknya pergi ke kamar, Neji menghenyakan bokongnya pada sebuah sofa panjang berwarna putih, bersebrangan dengan sofa tempatku duduk. Sekarang aku sedang berada di ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Hyuuga. "Dia lebih sulit daripada Hinata," curhat Neji.

"Hmm," responku seadanya.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu datang kemari? Tumben."

Aku mengerang menghempaskan punggung ke sandaran sofa. Agak memalukan mengatakan aku datang kemari untuk meminta bantuan dan saran Neji soal perempuan yang ingin kudekati. Biasanya aku selalu sukses mendapatkan perempuan manapun yang kumau. Suka? Tinggal diajak jalan. Bosan, ya abaikan saja. Gampang kan? Cuma untuk urusan yang satu ini agak ribet, nggak bisa pake taktiknya Napoleon buat ngedeketin dia. Salah-salah serangan dadakan (yang katanya menjadi kunci kemenangan Napoleon dalam setiap perangnya) bisa menjadi harakiri untukku.

Sakura manis, sangat manis malah. Terutama saat dia pingsan di kamar kos Karin kemarin siang. Ah. Hampir saja aku ngapa-ngapain tuh anak orang kalau saja Karin nggak keburu masuk dan dengan garang mukul bokong berhandukku pake sapu. Memang sialan banget tuh sepupu, ngerusak kesenangan orang aja.

Sakura emang nggak pernah welcome sama aku. Yeah selain karena dia kakak kandung Menma (yang otomatis tuh Setan kagak bakalan ngebiarin aku ngedekatin Sakura, setelah apa yang terjadi diantara kami. Ya, mengenai masalah … nnnn, nama si rambut merah mantan pacar tuh Setan siapa ya?) Sakura juga pernah mergokin aku waktu 'uhh-ahh' sama … yah, someone yang namanya aku lupa juga.

"KAMU GILA?!"

Aku memutar mata melihat respon histeris Neji setelah aku menceritakan mengenai masalahku. Hei Bung, dimana pride-mu sebagai seorang Hyuuga?

"Nggak. Aku masih waras," jawabku kalem.

"Cewek itu kakaknya Menma, Sas."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau dia kakaknya Menma?"

Neji mendesis sebal. Dia menyipitkan mata ke arahku.

"Ada banyak hal yang yang bikin kamu nggak bisa ngincer dia. Yang pertama, kayaknya dia udah tahu kalau kamu buaya," sialan! "yang kedua, Menma pasti nggak bakalan ngebiarin kakak perempuannya dekat sama kamu. kamu juga mau dipukul lagi sama tuh anak? Aku tahu kamu bisa ilmu bela diri, tapi Menma jauh lebih jago daripada kamu, dia juara karate tingkat nasional, Sas. Dan yang terakhir, kamu nggak kasihan sama Karin? Dia udah lama ngejar Menma, dan mereka bahkan belum memulai apa-apa kamu udah ngerusak hubungan mereka dengan cara tidur sama Sara, dan bahkan sekarang kamu ngincer kakaknya Menma."

"Udah selesai ngomongnya?" tanyaku dengan gaya bicara sok sabar.

"Hn."

"Sakura kakaknya Menma ini bikin aku penasaran. Banyak tantangan dan kayaknya menyenangkan. Selain itu dia menarik, dari segi kepribadian, walaupun udah dewasa tapi aku lihat dia masih polos dan kekanakan. Khas gadis desa yang baru pertama kali ke kota. Kalau aku bisa ngedapatin dia di atas tempat tidur, kayaknya itu bisa jadi sebuah kemenangan yang memuaskan hati."

"Kamu bener-bener biadab. Jadi kamu mau ngerusak perempuan polos demi ego kamu?" walau kata-kata Neji kedengaran kejam, aku tahu dia nggak marah sama aku. Dia Cuma … yaahh, sebal gitu.

"Ayolah Ji, kamu tahu aku kan?"

Neji mendesah pasrah. "Hn. Apa yang bisa kubantu?"

Aku tersenyum mendengar nada 'terserah-apa-mau-lo' yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kamu kan jago untuk urusan mencaritahu sesuatu. Aku ingin kamu mencari tahu semua hal tentang Sakura. Nama lengkap, hal yang dia sukai, hobinya, dan semua hal tentang dia."

Sebelah alis Neji terangkat tinggi. "Yeah, terus?"

"Aku mau pake semua informasi itu buat dakatin dia."

Terdiam sejenak, Neji kemudian mengangkat bahu. "Ooke. Aku usahain."

"Trims."

"Semoga kamu selalu berada dalam lindungan Yang Maha Esa," katanya kemudian.

Heh, apa maksudnya itu?

.

.

"SASUKEEEEE!"

Anjrittt. Tuh cewek mana yang pagi-pagi udah berisik neriakin namaku dari gerbang kampus. Oke, ini emang bukan masih pagi, melainkan udah masuk ke siang karena jarum pendek di jam tanganku menunjukan pukul sepuluh liwat. Mood-ku sedang buruk untuk memulai hari. Aku kurang tidur, semalaman aku ngebantuin Neji (lagi!) buat nyari-nyari Hinata yang kabur dari Rumahnya. Demi Tuhan, tuh anak emang manis, lemah-lembut, dan kelihatannya sangat sempurna, tapi sumpah tuh cewek ngerepotin banget. Dua kali dia hilang, dua kali aku dipaksa sama abangnya buat nemenin nyeri tuh cewek. Pertengkarannya dengan Neji kemarin, adalah salah satu alasan yang bikin Hinata nekat kabur dari rumah. Kayaknya dia pingin banget ngikutin kegiatan pendakian ke Suna dua bulan lagi. Aku sama Neji berhasil nemuin Hinata di rumah salah satu temannya, Tenten. Dia berhasil kami seret paksa untuk pulang.

Dan usut punya usut, ternyata Hinata betah maen di organisasi orang gunung itu karena dia naksir berat sama Naruto, cuma tuh berandal pirang bego masih nggak nyadar sama perasaan Hinata. Aku dapat informasi ini dari Tenten, dan aku masih belum ngasih tahu Neji. Soalnya kalau dia tahu ntar makin gaswat. Bukannya dapat informasi tentang Sakura, ntar malah Neji emosi dan ngelabrak Naruto, dan ujung-ujungnya Hinata bakal ngambek terus kabur lagi dari rumah. Masih mending kalau Hinata kabur yang nyariin Cuma si Neji sama keluarga mereka doang. Ntar aku malah disuruh ikutan nyari lagi, itu yang aku ogah. Nggak bermaksud jadi sahabat yang nggak setia kawan, hanya saja ngebantu nyari cewek hilang tiap minggu itu ngebosanin. Mending kalau ceweknya bisa dipacarin dan diajak ke tempat tidur. Lha ini adik teman sendiri, nggak boleh itu.

"SASUKE TUNGGU SEBENTARR!"

Itu siapa sih? Berisik!

Berhenti, aku menoleh, sebelah alisku terangkat tinggi melihat seorang gadis manis bertubuh mungil—kecil nan bantet—berlari ke arahku. Dia kelihatan imut-imut kayak marmot. Aku kenal dia, tapi aku lupa siapa namanya.

"Ya?"

"Ini dari Pak Orochimaru. Daftar kegiatan fakultas kita saat melakukan riset ke Kirigakure minggu depan," katanya manis.

Oh, ya aku hampir lupa. Fakultas kami akan mengadakan riset di daerah yang terkenal sebagai pusat industri ekonominya Negara Hi. "Oke. Trims," ucapku datar sambil menerima sodoran kertas dari si manis-imut itu. "Ngomong-ngomong …," aku memiringkan kepala ke satu sisi untuk mengamati gadis di depanku. "Kamu siapa?"

Mata cokelat itu sontak membulat mendengar pertanyaanku. "AKU MAKI, BODOH! MAKIIII! TEMAN SEKELASMU YANG PERNAH KAU AJAK BERKENCAN DUA BULAN YANG LALU!" dia berteriak murka di depan mukaku.

Oh.

Setelah itu Maki menghentakan kaki emosi, lalu pergi dari hadapanku. Samar aku mendengar suara gerutuannya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak berharap dia bisa mengenaliku. Orang brengsek seperti dia mana bisa ingat sama perempuan yang pernah dikencani."

Aku meringis. Maaf deh Maki, soalnya aku nggak bisa ingat semua nama atau muka cewek-cewek yang pernah aku ajak jalan. Soalnya kebanyakan sih.

.

.

Awalnya aku pikir akan menemukan Sakura di perpustakaan seperti biasanya. Namun saat aku berjalan menuju perpustakaan yang ada di sebelah utara gedung rektorat, aku melihat dia tengah berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon beringin di depan gedung aula yang biasa dipake anak-anak fakultas seni untuk menari dan berteater ria. Mata hijau Sakura tampak berbinar ceria menonton pertunjukan teater yang saat itu dipentaskan. Dan disebelahnya ada … Karin? Mereka berdua tampak berbincang akrab. Saling berbisik lalu cekikikan, sementara mata mereka tampak fokus menonton pertunjukan.

Sejak kapan Karin akrab sama kakaknya Menma, dan kenapa dia nggak ngasih tahu aku?

Menarik napas panjang, aku kemudian berjalan santai menghampiri mereka. Lalu berhenti tepat di belakang Sakura. Kelihatannya kedua cewek ini belum menyadari kehadiranku.

Aku membungkuk agar wajahku sejajar dengan telinga Sakura, lalu berbisik, "Daripada nonton teater kayak gini, mending kita nonton di bioskop."

Tubuh Sakura tampak menegang mendengar suaraku, dia menoleh, mata hijaunya melebar kikuk saat melihat wajahku. Demi Tuhan, dia terlihat begitu menggemaskan ketika rona merah menjalari pipi putihnya.

"K-kamu …" dia merapatkan tubuh pada Karin seperti hendak meminta perlindungan. Sejak kejadian pingsan di kamar Karin kemarin, sepertinya Sakura sudah nggak terlalu galak lagi, dia berubah menjadi menggemaskan dan tampak salah tingkah saat melihatku. Ah, kalau tahu dia bisa berubah jadi 'jinak' setelah ngeliat aku telanjang dada, dari dulu-dulu aku pasti bakal nyeret dia ke kamar terus telanjang bulat di depannya. Khukhukhu.

Karin menoleh, dia mendengus sebal saat melihatku. Mata ruby-nya melotot garang. Dia memberiku tatapan 'Jangan-macam-macam-dengan-Sakura-atau-aku-akan-mengebirimu'.

"Jangan buat aku marah, Sasuke," katanya tajam.

Aku mendesah sok dramatis. "Ya ampun Karin, aku nggak mau buat kamu marah. Aku Cuma mau ngajak temanmu yang cantik ini nonton ke Bioskop."

Sakura makin menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang Karin. Oh, ayolah Sayang. Aku nggak gigit kok. Suwer deh. Karin kelihatannya nggak mau bekerja sama. Mungkin dia takut Menma akan menjauhinya kalau dia membiarkan Sakura bersamaku.

"Pergi Sasuke, jangan ganggu kami." Dia masih melotot. aku mengabaikannya, mataku terlalu fokus menatap wajah manis perempuan yang berdiri di belakang Karin.

"Ooke," ucapku singkat.

Sakura mengangkat kepala mendengar jawabanku, mata kami kembali bertemu. Aku tersenyum dan berkedip padanya. "Sampai jumpa, Cantik. Mungkin kita nontonnya lain kali saja."

Sakura cemberut. "Tidak akan," ketusnya pelan.

.

.

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **TERIMAKASIH BANYAK :** _kura cakun. asahinauchiharu, Zezorena, adora13, Hitsugaya55, EmikoRyuuzaki-chan, kana, Miko Yuuki, dan Hikarihikari29._


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto_

"Bagaimana?"

Di depanku dan Menma, Naruto bertolak pinggang sambil memasang senyum bangga. Memamerkan mobil barunya pada kami, sebuah jeep CJ7 berwarna putih. Yeah, bukan mobil baru sih, hanya sebuah mobil bekas yang dibeli Naruto dari salah satu kenalannya. Tapi mobil jeep itu masih terlihat bagus, layak jalan, dan mengagumkan. Cocok untuk Naruto yang suka olah raga ekstrem.

"Bagus," pujiku. Mengangguk sambil memasang ekspresi menilai.

Senyuman Naruto berubah jadi cengiran lebar.

Menma memajukan bibir bawahnya. Tampangnya serius seperti sedang berpikir. "Iya bagus," katanya malas, "tapi kan kamu udah punya motor Nar, masa harus beli mobil? Boros tahu!" Nasihat Menma.

Naruto terkekeh. "Itu cuma mobil bekas Ma. Harganya murah. Yeah, walau hampir bikin tabunganku mengering. Aku beli itu, karena belakangan ini aku pikir aku lebih butuh mobil daripada motor."

Aku dan Menma sama-sama mengernyit mendengar perkataan Naruto.

"Aku nggak mungkin bisa nganter Mbak Sakura, sekaligus jemput Ino buat pergi ke kampus bareng," Naruto menjawab kebingungan kami dengan nada kalem."Kalau aku bonceng mereka sekaligus bisa kena tilang," tambahnya.

Aku dan Menma saling berpandangan. Fokus kami bukan pada mobil lagi, melainkan pada satu nama yang baru saja disebut Naruto. Ino?

"Ino?" Sebelah alis Menma terangkat tinggi, rasa bingung yang kentara terdengar jelas dari suaranya. "Yamanaka Ino?"

"Hu'um." Naruto mengangguk bangga.

"Kenapa kamu harus menjemput Ino?"

"Karena dia pacarku."

Mataku dan Menma langsung melotot ketika mendengar bahwa Naruto (yang selama ini nggak suka berkomitmen sama cewek) tiba-tiba udah punya pacar.

"Seriusan?" Tanyaku tak percaya.

"Iya." Naruto lagi-lagi ngangguk kayak bebek.

"Ino yang waktu Itu nyium kamu di kantin?"

"Hu'um."

"Kok bisa?"

Naruto menyeringai. Tak menjawab, dia hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu berbalik untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Hei Nar! Kamu nggak ngelakuin hal yang aneh-aneh kan sama Ino? Kamu nggak ngintimidasi atau ngancam dia gara-gara ciuman itu kan?" Seru Menma khawatir. Naruto hanya tertawa.

Kami berdua terlalu mengenal si pirang yang satu itu. Kalau dia ingin sesuatu, dia akan mendapatkan yang dia inginkan dengan cara apapun. Dan ... Kami berdua punya firasat tak enak mengenai si Barbie Yamanaka. Yah. Semoga firasat ini salah.

 _From : 08xxxxxxx_

 _Hai Sweetheart._

Sebelah alisku terangkat bingung ketika ada sebuah pesan singkat yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ponselku. Meletakan sembarangan diktat dan juga buku referensi yang sedang kubaca, aku kemudian menjawab pesan singkat itu.

 _Siapa?_

Balasannya datang seketika.

 _Sasuke. Kamu masih ingat kan, sepupu Karin yang waktu itu pernah datang ke rumah kamu? Kalau masih nggak ingat, itu ... Cowok paling ganteng di Universitas Konoha. Wink. ;)_

Icon mengedipkan mata?! Oh. Ya ampun. Darimana nih bocah tahu nomer ponselku?

 _Nggak ingat, kamu salah kirim sms kali._

Aku membalas smsnya gusar. Sialan, darimana dia dapat nomer hapeku? Jangan-jangan Karin? Tapi ... Nggak mungkin Karin, dia kan sudah berjanji (bahkan bersumpah) pada Menma untuk menjauhkanku dari sepupu buayanya.

 _Ah. Masa? Aku yakin kok nggak salah kirim dan kamu jelas masih ingat aku, Sakura._

Aku mengerutkan hidung. Bocah Uchiha yang satu ini bener-bener deh.

 _Ha-ha. Tetap nggak inget._

Tadikan aku niatnya mau belajar buat kuis. Kok malah ngebalasin sms gajenya Sasuke yah? Haaah. Sial.

 _Perlu diingetin? Aaah. Itu yang berduaan sama kamu di kamar kos Karin. Si ganteng yang cuma pake handuk doang. Yang ngangkat kamu ke atas ranjang, dan ..._

Tak membaca kelanjutan sms-nya. Aku segera menonaktivkan dan melemparkan ponselku ke kasur. Wajahku terasa panas, memori tentang otot-otot bisep Sasuke mulai terbayang kembali di kepalaku. Bagaimana cara dia bergerak, dan ... Owh, stop it Sakura. Jangan mengingat bocah sialan itu! Dia brengsek. Playboy. Dan bahkan dia seumuran sama adikmu!

Oke. Lupakan Sasuke! Lupakan Sasuke! Lupakan Sasuke! Dan Fokus belajar!

Hari ini aku nongkrong sendirian di kantin Kampus. Yeah, aku akui aku ini cewek yang sangat-kurang-bersosialisasi. Bergaul dengan teman-teman sekelasku sekarang rasanya agak canggung, karena kebanyakan dari mereka adalah Bapak-Bapak dan ibu-ibu yang sudah berkeluarga, memiliki pekerjaan yang mapan, dan waktu mereka sangat tidak punya waktu untuk bergaul dengan Mahasiswi pengangguran manis macam diriku. Sementara untuk bersosialisasi dengan Mahasiswa-Mahasiswi strata satu yang mungkin hampir seumuranku ... Aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Salahkan saja Naruto dan Menma yang sudah mempersempit lingkungan pergaulan sosialku dengan sikap mereka yang kelewat over protektif.

Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto dan Menma. Dua adik manisku itu sama-sama sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Menma menghadap dewan kampus, karena dia memiliki sebuah masalah dengan seorang dosen di Fakultasnya, dan Naruto sedang sibuk dengan pacar barunya. Ugh. Bikin iri aja si Naru.

Kursi di sampingku tiba-tiba ditarik oleh seseorang. Belum sempat aku menoleh, sebuah suara berat nan familiar menyapa indera pendengaranku. Begitu dekat.

"Pagi Cantik. Hari yang cerah ya?"

Aku menoleh terkejut. Dan ...

 _Cup!_

Sebuah kecupan mendarat tepat di bibirku.

"Hai."

Mataku membulat ngeri saat melihat Sasuke yang duduk di sampingku, sambil tersenyum manis dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

 **To be continue**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SASUKE**

"Ng-ngapain kamu di sini?" Tanyanya gelisah.

Aku nyengir. Demi rambut gondrong Neji yang sering pingin kupotong, ini cewek manis banget kalau lagi sendirian dan ketakutan gini. Mirip anak ayam yang terpisah dari induknya dan ketemu sama seekor elang gagah. Sakura anak ayamnya, Menma induknya, sementara aku elang gagahnya. Hahahaha. Apa, mau protes soal monolog batinku? Sini, maju. Biar ta' kepret.

"Nemenin kamu," jawabku manis.

Sakura meringis. "Aku nggak perlu ditemenin. Udah sana pergi!" Usirnya, tampak tak nyaman dengan keberadaanku. Diam-diam kuperhatikan dia menggeser pelan duduknya hingga ke ujung bangku, agar bisa berjauhan denganku.

Aduh Neng jangan gitu dong. Sini atuh lebih deket. Abang ganteng nggak gigit kok.

"Tapi aku lagi pengen nemenin kamu."

"Huh!" Dia mendengus sebal. Mencoba memandang apapun di sekitarnya, menolak untuk menatap ataupun bertemu pandang denganku. Mungkin dia takut pesonaku akan merontokan hatinya. Uchiha gitu loh!

...

"Apaan sih ngeliatin aku sampai kayak gitu? Risih tahu!" Protesnya setelah sekitar sepuluh menit mendiamkanku. Membiarkan duduk di sisinya, sambil menatap wajah cantiknya, yang kelihatan jauh lebih cantik kalau berada di bawahku nanti. Jadi nggak sabar.

"Kamu cantik."

Wajahnya tampak memerah manis. Dia merona malu mendengar pujianku. Ah. Rupanya daku masih belum sepenuhnya kehilangan taji sebagai seorang Cassanova di Universitas Konoha. Buktinya Sakura yang susah dirayu, sekarang bisa tersipu.

Menurut Sai, sobatku dari fakultas psikologi, tipe cewek macam Sakura nggak suka dibohongi. Dia lebih welcome sama cowok yang jujur. Jadi jujur sama Sakura tentang apa yang kupikirkan sekarang, nggak akan kenapa-napa kan?

"Tapi kamu akan lebih cantik lagi kalau telanjang bulat di bawahku."

Sakura melotot. Mulutnya menganga lebar, dan ... Mukanya memerah. Kali ini bukan karena tersipu. Sepertinya dia sedang ... Marah? Lho?

"DASAR MESUM SIALAN!"

 _PLAAAK!_

 _BUGHH!_ Mendadak badanku tersungkur dari bangku setelah mendapatkan tamparan keras dari Sakura di pipi kiri, dan tonjokan tak terduga bersarang di pipi kanan. Gila. Lumayan sakit. Si Menma ngajarin kakaknya karate juga ya?

Ingatkan aku untuk membunuh Sai-pucat-sialan saat kami bertemu nanti. Saran darinya benar-benar tidak berguna. Mahasiswa psikologi apaan? Kampret!

.

.

.

Setelah nampar dan nonjok aku semena-mena di kantin, Sakura kabur. Aku tidak dapat menemukan dia. Cewek sialan (yang sampai sekarang masih kutaksir) itu sudah sukses membuatku diketawain anak-anak lain di kantin.

Aku bersumpah akan membuat cewek itu takluk-setakluk-takluknya. Dia harus kudapatkan untuk membayar rasa malu ini. Seriusan deh. Kalau aku udah dapatin dia di ranjang, aku bakal hajar dia sampai sepuluh ronde, sampai dia nggak bisa bangun dan jalan lagi. Itu pasti.

Aku baru saja sampai di tempatku memarkirkan mobil, dan baru saja akan membuka pintunya, ketika suara ponsel di sakuku berdering nyaring.

Karin? Sebelah alisku terangkat saat membaca ID-call si penelpon. Sepupu kampret?

"Hallo Rin?" Aku menekan tombol jawab.

"Gue nggak tahu kalau lo segila itu!" Semburnya marah.

Apa-apaan? "Maksud lo?" Nih anak gila kali ya? Marahin orang seenaknya, tanpa permisi lagi. Beuh. Kenapa Om Madara bisa punya anak perempuan kurang asem kek gini sih?

"Lo itu nekat ya?"

Nih anak ngomel-ngomel tanpa ngasihh tahu penyebab yang jelas. Oh ya, apa dia marah gara-gara masalah Sakura? Dia tahu soal aku yang ngerayu kakak Menma itu? Ah, Karin, masalah itu doang di besar-besarin.

Aku mendengus. "Kalau ini mengenai masalah Sakura, aku ..."

"Ini bukan mengenai masalah Sakuraaaa!" Dia menjerit gemas di telpon.

"Trus apaan?"

"Kamu bilang kamu udah putus sama Asahi."

Heeeh? Keningku mendadak kribo saat mendengar Karin menyebutkan nama mantan cewekku yang pertama, yang dulu sangat kucinta, dan bikin hati ini cekat-cekit karena kelakuannya.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Cewek sialan itu sekarang lagi ada di Rumah utama keluarga Uchiha. Lagi ngobrol serius sama Kakek dan Paman. Aku pikir kamu masih pacaran sama dia, makannya dia berani nongol disini."

"Hueee. Enak aja, udah nggak kok."

"Ampun deh Sas, dari tema pembicaraan Kakek; Paman, sama Asahi, kayaknya pulang-pulang kamu bakal langsung dikawinin deh."

"Idiih ogah!"

"Makanya cepatan pulang!" Sambungan ponsel di putus.

Sialaaaaaan! Mungkin hari ini adalah hari sial untukku, udah kena tampar sama kena tonjok Sakura, eh sekarang aku mesti berurusan lagi sama mantan cewek gilaku yang patut disantet pake boneka voodoo.

Arghhhh! Mendadak pala jadi nyut-nyutan mikirin apa saja yang akan Asahi katakan pada Kakek dan Ayahku. Dia terobsesi pada kegantenganku (Apa? Mau protes kalau aku ganteng? Sini tak jadiin bubur ente!) Dan tidak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkan apa yang menjadi tujuannya. Aku khawatir memikirkan kebohongan apa saja yang dikarang Asahi pada keluargaku.

Mengabaikan tatapan aneh para mahasiswa-mahasiswi di sekitar area parkir, karena tingkahku yang pastinya seperti orang gila. Aku terus memutar otak memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk menyingkirkan Asahi.

Dan ...

Kepala merah muda yang muncul sendirian dari arah selatan, memberiku ide cemerlang. Mumpung dua bodyguardnya belum nongol sebaiknya kubawa aja nih anak.

"Eh? Apa-apaan ini? Eh Sasuke, turunin! Kamu mau bawa aku kemana?!" Sakura menjerit ketakutan saat aku tiba-tiba menghampiri, menggendong dia seperti karung beras, lalu melemparkannya ke jok belakang mobilku. Tanpa memberi si pink itu waktu untuk bereaksi, aku segera masuk mobil dan tancap gas dari sana. Kalau sampai Menma atau Naruto liat bisa mampus aku.

"TOLOOONG! TOLOOONG SAYA DICULIK!"

Aduh sayangku lebay deh.

 ***BERSAMBUNG***

 **Note :** _sebenarnya chap ini sama chap kemarin satu chapter. Cuma ngesave di Ms. Office java jar, kepotong. Jadinya pendek-pendek. :,( maaf._


End file.
